Didn't See That Coming Revised
by MidnightFlame325
Summary: Revised, as promised. I took out a few things and added a few as well. Nineteen year old Kagome Higurashi breaks up with her two timing boyfriend and confides in a familiar yet, at the same time unfamiliar face. Oh yes, this'll be good.
1. Break ups are the Worst or are They?

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ;-;**

**Chapter one: Break-ups are the Worst... or are They?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I walked into the gym wondering why Ayumi called me. It was nearly three in the afternoon and, to be honest, I was catching up on sleep. I didn't _want_ to be at this gym—the place where I'm forced to attend to thanks to my boyfriend, Akitoki Hojo. My membership here was probably not worth it seeing as I hadn't really... well, lost any weight. Weirdly enough, I didn't see a difference.

Then why go?

It made him happy. That's all a girl ever wants for her guy, right? Besides, Hojo was worth it. He was sweet and caring and he sure spent a lot more time worrying about my health than I did. We've been dating for three years. It started in junior year of high school. I remember when I had a small crush on him as a freshman and, by his blushing; he probably felt the same way about me. During the summer after I finished freshman year I was working up the courage to ask him out with Eri Kasumori and Ayumi Sayamira by my side along the way.

…I don't remember anything after that. In fact, I don't even _remember_ my sophomore year. I was fifteen and it all seemed like a dream… and it probably was since I woke up in the hospital at the very _end_ of the year diagnosed with a coma. Anyway, Hojo happened to be there visiting me and he blurted his feelings out. Just like that. I was at a loss for words so… I said yes. It was wonderful. He was relatively harmless and a real romantic; sensitive like most girls would want.

I was lucky enough to score him.

"Well…" I opened the gym doors slowly. "Time to see what she was rambling abou—"

My eyes widened. It couldn't be…

"Oh my… H-hojo?" I sputtered.

Oh yes. It was my boyfriend, alright… kissing the girl who never supported me through anything.

Yuka Ayara.

You know they didn't even hear me? In fact, they just kept on moaning and the little bitch kept grinding against his pelvis. I walked up to them on the verge of tears and pulled Hojo away, "_What_ do you think you're doing?" I spat.

His eyes widened, "Ka…gome?"

"Yes it's me; now what do you think you're doing?" Kami, was her kissing so great that he'd become an idiot?

"Kissing me, obviously." muttered Yuka.

"Shut the hell up," I turned to her, glaring. "I don't need your fucking side comments." I was seriously pissed. My language was never usually this vulgar.

"Kagome…" he whispered, looking up at me with light blue eyes. "She threw herself on me! I swear!"

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Then why were you on top?" I murmured.

"I…"

"Exactly," my gaze intensified. "We've been dating for three years—"

"And we've never kissed!" he glared right back.

"So you decided to get another girl _while_ dating me?"

"No!"

"I don't have time for this," I sighed. No way was I going to cry. Not in front of him. "I don't want to see you again." As soon as I started to walk away he grabbed my wrist, none too gently. I closed my eyes for a moment; that really hurt. "Let me go…" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't leave, Kagome," he pleaded. "This is just a misunderstanding!"

"I said let me go," I repeated, venom evident in my voice.

I felt him flinch when he heard me and I took the chance to grab my hand away. Quietly I walked out of the gym and broke into a sprint. I knew where I was headed: the park. It was one of my favorite places in this town. Kyoto wasn't very big and I knew my way around here well.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<strong>

"Kik... we need a break." I sighed, unable to look at her. This wasn't particularly hard but rather... awkward. Kikyo was an intense pain in the ass, with the most annoying tendencies. I really needed to get out of this.

"What are you talking about Inu-kun?" she looked up at me, her brown eyes wide in false innocence.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why did she _insist _on calling me that? "What did I tell you about that name?" I frowned.

"It's cute!" she crooned.

Was she serious?

"Anyway," I continued. "I'm... think we need to break up."

Her expression changed almost instantly. "Why?"

"Well you've been working nonstop and I hardly see you anymore."

"Oh, _excuse_ me for working. Unlike you I need to make a living."

I face palmed slightly, "It's not just that... you don't call or anything. Hell, the only time I see you is when I call your boss to let you out."

"_You _did that?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well what do you expec-"

"I don't like that you invaded my work time Inuyasha!" she yelled.

My ears flattened, "Why are you so loud?"

"Because I can be!"

Why did I date her again? She was way more immature than I'd thought.

"I'm a model!" she continued. "You can't break up with me! You don't know what you're missing out on!"

I sighed and stood up, ignoring her yelling, "I'm leaving. Bye." I could hear her screaming at me as I walked away. Sure, it was probably wrong to make her boss give her a break but I just wanted to be with her. Before today, I hadn't see her in nearly over a month. Her boss was reluctant in letting her go, but he did anyway. I happened to have some influence. Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't working people (model, or not) supposed to get a few days off to themselves? No one in their right mind could like working that much.

I sighed and continued walking aimlessly. "Where the hell am I going anyway?" I asked myself. "I-" someone bumped into me at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

"The hell?" someone yelled as I bumped into them. Tears were running down my face and I looked like a mess. At this point I didn't even care who it was. "Kik- wait, you're not Kikyo..." he seemed utterly confused. I stayed silent and tried to wipe my tears. "You okay?"

I nodded.

His eyes darted to the park, "Want to... uh... come tell me what happened... At the park?"

To say he seemed uncomfortable would be an understatement. "Y-yes please," I said quietly.

"Alright," he smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"H-hey! Let me down!" I protested, hitting him on his chest.

"You weren't moving so I picked you up," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Where are you going, anyway?" I stopped hitting him when I realized he was _way_ too strong for me.

"The park, why?"

"Nothing..." I quieted down as he walked.

* * *

><p>"...And that's what happened," I looked down and wiped some more tears from my face. We were seated on a bench near the back of the park where no one seemed to really come near as I explained to him the entirety of what happened with Hojo back at the gym and how he used to be so sweet and nice, when all of a sudden he was all up on the bitch.<p>

"That idiot..." he muttered. "Why would he cheat on someone like you?"

"Why wouldn't he? I guess Yuka was prettier than me, that's all."

"You know, you're pretty too," he winked.

I blushed deeply and kept my gaze on my lap. was this guy _flirting_ with me?

"You okay?"

I looked up at him... and held back a gasp. This guy was... a god.

...Or something close to it. He looked amazing, to say the least. He had to be twenty or something because he had a pair of honey gold eyes that shone with curiosity, innocence and mischief. His features were matured compared to his eyes, and his body was well-developed. His arms were especially a feat considering the fact that he picked me up with seeming ease. There was a sort of natural pout set upon his soft lips.

_How cute_! I thought girlishly.

I blinked so he wouldn't notice that I was really staring. This guy also had a nice tan; a brown gold color that complimented his eyes perfectly. His hair was long and sliver-white.

"How pretty..." I breathed.

"Hm?" he turned to me and grinned. "Like what you see?"

My eyes widened, "Pfft, nooo..." I looked away, childishly.

Oh. My. Kami.

He was sexy to the max.

...

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. I did _not_ just think that. I didn't even know his name! Sure, he hot at first glance, but what if he was a rapist? ...A hot... sexy... rapist...

"No!" I shook my head.

He blinked and paused from something he was saying, "I wonder if she has a concussion..." he mused.

"Hey! I don't have a concussion!" I yelled in response.

He placed his hand on my forehead, "Nope, no fever... concussion it is!" he declared.

"I don-"

Something white flicked on top of his head.

"Are those real?" I asked innocently.

"My... ears?"

I nodded.

He blinked again, "Yes..."

Would it be rude to ask to touch them? "What's your name, by the way?" I asked, changing the subject.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" he grinned.

"I guess it's fair," I smiled.

"Takahashi Inuyasha," he offered a hand. "But you can call me Inuyasha. Nice to meet ya."

"The pleasure is mine," I replied all formal. "I'm Higurashi Kagome... but you can call me Kagome."

Maybe this breakup wasn't so bad... I met this hottie, didn't I?

* * *

><p><strong>~MidnightFlame325<strong>


	2. Love, Hate and Pokemon?

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own InuYasha! STOP REMINDING ME.**

**Chapter 2: Love, Hate and... Pokemon?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<br>**

I looked around uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze. He was staring. I just knew he was! After a while, there was a bit of a silence, uncomfortable for me. I kept my mouth shut as he didn't really speak much and I'd embarrassed myself enough with my sob story.

"So… Kagome…" came his voice.

I blinked and looked at him, trying to hide the fact that I was thinking about him, "Hm?" I replied coolly.

_Nailed it_!

From the smug look on his face I realized I didn't nail it and I was, in fact, very obvious. "You live with anyone?"

"A little personal, don't ya think?" I giggled.

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head, smiling. "I didn't mean to be so blunt,"

"It's okay," I patted his cheek. "I understand if you wanna know if I live with a serial killer or a rapist." Kami, I was such a child.

"...Do you...?" he inched away.

"No!" I glared at him. "It was an example..."

"I was just kidding," he grinned toothily and ruffled my hair.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "How old are you?"

"Me? Nineteen, why?"

"I could've sworn you were twenty..." I muttered quietly. "...But I'm nineteen too, just so you know,"

His ears perked up, "Hey! I'm not that old!"

"I think you are!" I looked up at him and giggled.

"If it wasn't for your wrinkle-less face I'd have sworn you were forty!" he shot back.

"Hey!"

"Humph..."

I pouted and some leftover tears welled up in my eyes, "I-is that how I look?"

Inuyasha looked back at me, "H-hey... Kagome... don't cry... I-I didn't mean to say that! You're pretty! And young!"

"I... am?" I smiled up at him, tears gone.

"...Did you just...?

"You're so sweet!"

"You tricked me!" he blushed.

My mouth opened a bit in awe, "You're cute when you blush," I blurted out.

Instead of boosting his ego, that seemed to have made him blush deeper. "Yeah, yeah..."

Before I could respond to his bashful words, I was cut off abruptly, "_INUYASHA_!" an already shrill voice yelled.

"Why me?" he pouted as we turned to where it came from.

"Who's that?"

"My ex..."

"When'd you guys break up?"

He checked his watch, "...An hour ago..."

"Seriously?"

"Yep..."

The girl walked up to us and I tried to hold in my surprise. It was Kikyo Katashiya. The absolute most freaking _famous_ model Japan. Why do I know this?

Her modeling agency has special rights to spam emails and put up pop-up ads in almost every site.

"What are you doing with _this_?" she pointed to me. "My look-a-like, none the less."

Now that I think about it...

"And how could you just _leave_ me there alone?"

"You were in front of your house..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"It doesn't matter! I walked all the way here! In heels!"

My eye twitched as I stayed silent. Were all models this annoying?

"But your driver's right there..." Inuyasha motioned to a man leaning on a shiny black limousine.

He waved.

I grinned and waved back at the man like an idiot.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at me weirdly.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"No one you need to know about," I mumbled.

She glared at me intensely, "_Excuse _me? I find you with my boyfriend and this is what you say to me? You little slu-"

"She's not a slut." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Why are you defending her?" the model demanded angrily.

"Why not? She's just a person you decided to randomly call a slut!" Inuyasha shot back fiercely.

"So? She is! You're my boyfriend and she was with you!"

"Okay first off, I'm not your boyfriend anymore... And second, even if I still were, we were just talking. It's not like she threw herself on me and we had sex on this bench."

Though... that'd be okay with me... just saying.

Inuyasha looked at me, "Wanna make a run for it?" he mouthed.

I nodded quietly.

He turned back to Kikyo, "Look we're over... and it'll be official in three... two... one- now!"

I jumped off the bench and bolted to the other edge of the park, laughing all the way with Inuyasha right beside me. I could still hear Kikyo yelling her pretty little head off in the distance and that only seemed increase my laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Inuyasha grinned.

"H-how are you," I huffed. "N-not out of breath?"

"It's a half demon thing,"

"You're a half demon?"

That explained the ears.

His smile faded, "Yeah..."

"Hey, what's with the frown?"

"Guess I'm still not used to people leaving me because I'm a half demon."

"That's unfair," I said. "But no worries, I'm not gonna leave you- you're my new friend," I smiled childishly.

His face brightened, "Rea-"

_Pokemon!_

_It's a battle, win or lose,_

_It's the friends you make! It's the road you choose!_

_You got the right stuff! So make your mind up!_

_Find the courage in side of you!_

_If you're strong-_

I blinked and hurriedly answered my phone, "H-hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>o-o Pretty please leave a review?<br>~MidnightFlame325**


	3. You Learn Something new Everyday

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: AMG. (Yes, AMG) I don't own InuYasha. **

**Chapter 3: You Learn Something new Everyday**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<br>**

_"Kagome?"_

"Hey mom," I smiled. Inuyasha looked at me a little warily which made me wonder if he had meet-the-parents issues.

_"I called Hojo," _she started. _"He seemed really mad. Did he do something to you, honey?"_

"No mama- we just broke up."

How could I say that so simply? An hour ago, I was crying my ass off to Inuyasha who listened intently. Now I kinda just brushed the thought aside, seeing as I had a lot of fun with the hanyou next to me.

_"Broke up? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I didn't want to worry you," I said softly.

_"Kagome... you're my daughter; I always worry no matter what you do. Now what happened?"_

"He..." I looked down and closed my eyes. No way was I gonna cry more than I already did. Although Inuyasha was a great person to be around, there were still lingering traces of heartbreak. "...He cheated on me," I choked out softly.

"_He... WHAT? That son of a b-"_

"Mom!"

_"...Err... sorry... where are you? You should be at home,"_

"I'm... with a friend." I glanced at Inuyasha who frowned slightly at the word 'friend'.

_"A friend? Who?"_

"He's a new fr-"

_"He? Oh, is he cute?"_

Inuyasha's ears flicked, 'Cute, hm?' he mouthed.

_"Mom!_ We're not like _that_!" I yelled.

I could hear her laugh on the other end. Were all mothers like this? Did they just _enjoy_ embarrassing you?

_"Right... bringing him home?"_

"N-no!" I sputtered.

_"...Well you couldn't anyway 'cause Sango's here."_

"She is?"

By now Inuyasha was just clawing at a tree, giving me my privacy.

_"Well of course; you two have been talking this whole time and you haven't forgotten to tell me once that she's coming."_

I blushed, Sango was my pen pal from Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, actually. Sure, it wasn't far away but I didn't want to get lost. Sango's adoptive mother was my mother's best friend and I was introduced through those means. As it turned out, we had a lot in common and I loved giving her advice about her lecherous boyfriend, Miroku.

_Anyway_, we decided it was time to meet. Three years on the computer and never meeting was something we weren't going to put up with.

_"Ka... gome...?"_

"Oh! Yeah! Umm... I'll be home soon!"

_"If you say so,"_

"No, I'm _not_ bringing him home..."

_"That's a lie... you didn't take your car to the gym."_

"Oh please, I can take care of myself to get home," I rolled my eyes.

_"What-"_

"You need a ride home?" Inuyasha questioned loudly.

_"Is that him?"_ she sounded overly excited.

I shook my head at him quickly, "Yeah... that's hi-"

"I'll drop you!" he grinned mischievously.

_"Then that's that!"_

"Wait! Mom!"

_Errrrrr..._

God damn dial tone. She hung up. "Moms..." I grumbled and put my phone away.

"My car's that way," Inuyasha smiled innocently.

"I don't want to go in your stupid car," I glared.

"C'mon, according to your mother, your only other way of getting home is walking."

"...So?"

"It'll get dark soon..." he pressed.

"...And?"

"I've heard there is a rapist here at night..."

"How do you know this?"

"Can't I just be a man and drop you home?"

I looked at his slightly pouting face and sighed, "Promise you won't rape me?"

His eyes widened and he blushed, "K-keh! As if I'd do _that_ to you!"

"You would," I giggled. "Now where's your car?"

"It obviously sticks out in terms of color," he looked away to hide the intensity of his blush.

"That red one?"

"Yeah,"

He was right on it sticking out- the only flashy, cherry red vehicle there.

"You sure keep it clean," I said, referring to the bird crap loaded on the other cars parked.

"I love her almost as much as ramen," he stated proudly.

"Lets just go," I giggled.

* * *

><p>"Comfort?"<p>

"Check."

"Seatbelt on?"

"Check."

"Seatbelt squishing the middle of your chest so I can have a great view?"

"Che- wait, what?"

"Check," Inuyasha grinned and started the engine.

"Hey!"

The car purred to life and he set the car's gear on _drive_. Apparently, _reverse_ wasn't needed as he smoothly drove away from the park.

"So... you live closer than I thought. In fact, just half an hour away from my house." said Inuyasha.

"Where do you live?"

"Shinjuku-ku."

"Hey! I have a friend from there! I didn't know that it was so close..."

"Well, with a car it is,"

"Huh... I'd probably get lost anyway." I blushed and looked down.

"No sense of direction?"

"None at all."

"I'll take you to my place sometime if you want," he offered.

He seemed to think about something hard before shaking his head, "On second thought, never mind."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Eh, family issues."

"Aww, do they embarrass you, Inu?" I giggled.

"...Yes..."

I smiled, "My mom's quite the embarrassment but you'll meet her one day,"

"Think she'll like me?"

_She already does._ "Of course she will,"

"...Ew..."

I blinked, "Kami, she's not a pedobear!"

"Isn't the word pedophile?"

"I say pedo bear 'cause it sounds cuter."

"Only you," he shook his head with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "My mom likes anyone who has a good "aura" in her terms." _Sure does explain why she disapproved of Hojo..._

"I see... well," he looked around awkwardly. "We're um... here."

"Really? I didn't realize... well, thank you so much for the ride home." I smiled.

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

I blushed and unbuckled my seatbelt, "Um..."

"It's okay," he laughed.

I blinked and opened the door.

But... just before I got out of the car, I leaned in towards him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

Shutting the door and walked into my house with a smile on my face. He looked so surprised, it was just so hard _not_ to smile.

Trying to hide the smile, I turned the key and opened the door to the house. "I'm home!"

"KAGOME!" yelled a feminine voice.

I didn't have time to figure out where it came from as I was attacked with a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Sorry," the person let me go and straightened up, "I'm Sango Taijiya."

She had cocoa brown, waist length hair and bangs that framed her face perfectly. Though a little less than a head taller than me I could easily see the magenta hue of her eyes and the deep brown irises. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a black business jacket meaning she'd probably have came straight from work.

"I'm Kagome," I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you,"

"Same here! Turns out you weren't as far as I thought. Thank Kami, I had my GPS, though."

"Poor location skills?"

"You got it."

"Me too!"

"Huh, we're a match made in Heaven," she giggled.

"Sure are," I smiled.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in my room discussing recent events. She told me all about thinking about breaking up with Miroku because he happened to flirt with a few girls.<p>

"It's okay," I smiled. "Maybe... he just wants your attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah; do you two spend much time together?"

"I guess the most we do is at work but he's on the other side of the floor..."

"So maybe it's attention he wants," I giggled. "You know how some men are these days."

"I guess- thanks, Kagome." she smiled.

"No problem, I'm happy to help... so where do you work?"

"Takahashi Corp."

"Takahashi...?"

"Yeah, our boss is none other than Inuyasha Takahashi." she giggled. "Sure, he has his moments but he sure is a hothead. Especially since he's going out with Kikyo."

"The model?"

"Yeah,"

"The broke up," I blinked.

"...How do you know?"

"I uh... met him today and apparently they broke up."

"You met him?"

"Small world," I shrugged.

"Apparently!"

"He dropped me home, too." I smiled at the thought.

"That's so sweet!" she cooed.

"I guess... but I think he heard my mom say something about it over the phone."

"Either way," she shrugged. "I'll bet you like him."

"...No!" _Yes..._

So Sango worked for Inuyasha? I guess it is a small world after all... maybe I could learn some things from her while we catch up on the past... month.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? :3<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	4. Family Embarrassment

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha-related. At least, not fully. I OWN MY FANFICTION IDEAS! D:**

**Chapter 4: Family Embarrassment**

* * *

><p><strong>InuYasha's Point of View:<strong>

I touched my cheek where she left that swift kiss. During that moment... My heart fluttered... I felt as if it were going to beat out of my chest.

Wait...

_What?_

"Beat out of my chest..." I muttered. "What the hell is this? I ain't no romantic..." I rolled my eyes and set my car into drive again.

Destination: My house.

Pfft, where else? You think I'm going to Kik-

_Wait a second..._

Who the hell are you? I fucking swear, I can't afford to have voices in my head... But anyway! I'll leave you there just as long as you don't bother me.

Kagome was barely half an hour away from my house but that may not have been the greatest of things. my family was all over the place. I sighed and swiped my card to open the gate to my house. I had to swipe twice because thoughts of Kagome just filled my mind and she couldn't get out.

Finally, the silver-blue gates opened automatically and I drove in swiftly.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got out of my car I was tackled by a <em>very<em> happy Rin.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "GUESS WHAT!"

"Ri- _AAAAAAAAHH! _WHAT?"

"Sesshy-kun and I are engaged!"

"E...En... Engaged?"

Who would've thought my older brother had it in him?

"Would you kindly give me back my fiancee?" came the voice of my older half-brother.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "Take her," I held Rin up to him like Simba in The Lion King.** [A/N: I don't own that either...]**

"Why must we be related?" the full dog demon groaned and took his fiancee from my hands.

I grinned, "IT ALL STARTED WHEN DADDY WA-"

"Shut _up_." he spat, embarrassed. "I'm leaving." he turned away swiftly and walked into the the house muttering about me knowing too much for my own good.

I laughed, stood up and followed him in.

"Why do I smell another girl on you?" was the first thing that came out of my father's mouth- and he was upstairs, too.

"Uhh..." I sat on the sofa.

He walked down with a childish smile, "Cheating on Kikyo?"

"No!" my eye twitched slightly. "We broke up!"

"Finally," he broke into a grin. "So who's the new girl?"

"You don't know her and she's _not_ my girl. In any way."

"Can I at least get a name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"The Higurashi's? I know them." he smirked.

"What?" my eyes widened. "When? _How_?"

"When her mother was in high school she used to be my assistant at the office. She was quite smart for a student."

How did I not know of this?

"We kept in touch," he continued. "She married her college sweetheart; a nice man he was; but he died the day his daughter turned five. Mrs. Higurashi was devastated especially since she had a son coming along the way. Of course, she didn't tell anyone about it but your mother, who was very fond of her, had her ways..."

"Whoa..." was all I could say.

My father sighed. "I've talked to her a few times lately but that's it. It's usually only your mother who goes visiting sometimes."

"That's where mom goes?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You think someone as young as your mother goes to play bingo?"

"Well..."

"Don't let her hear that. Just don't."

I looked a lot like my dad: tall, slightly tanned, equipped with golden eyes and silver hair. He was a full demon, though. I'm actually the only one in my family with dog ears.

That is... until Rin get's knocked up by Sesshomaru. Then I'll have a nephew or niece with ears like mine.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, could pass as my father if he developed a clear sense of humor... And by that I mean when _everyone_ understands _without _big words.

...We're moving off topic...

A sweet scent flowed through the air minutes later and it was obviously mom.

"Hey mom," I smiled, looking at her. Even though I do it with my dad and nearly everyone else, I can never look away from my mom an say "Hi."

"You'd think I'd get used to you all predicting my entrance," she giggled.

"Naturally," I replied. "Where are you off to?"

"My friend's house."

"Higurashi?"

"Saika Higurashi, why? Do you know her?"

"I know her daughter..."

"R-really? I've never met Kagome! She was a little girl the last time I saw her! Where did you meet? Do you like her? Is she pretty?" she paused and took a breath. "...Are you two a couple? Will you get married? How did you meet?"

My eye twitched again, "C-calm down mom... we're not anything like that... we met today after her boyfriend broke up with her- ironic, how I broke up with Kikyo too, right?- and we just had a long chat. Nothin' special. She says she'd stay my friend and stuff like that,"

"Aww!" my mother cooed.

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot since I got home, huh? "Anyways, her mom is _just _like you."

"You met Saika?"

"Nah, heard her over the phone."

"Oh... well then what happened?"

"I dropped her home..." I blushed thinking about the kiss she gave me before she left.

"You're blushing..." my mother pointed out.

Thank you, Captain Obvious...

"Pfft, I am not!"

"Yeah you are," she giggled.

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Why is Inu-kun blushing?" Rin asked innocently, walking in.

"See! I told you!" my mother grinned in triumph.

"..."

"I'll be back later!" she grinned. 'C'mon love!"

"I'm coming..." my father picked up his keys and followed her out of the door.

Rin just sat there and smiled at me, "Inu's in love," she sang.

"N-no..."

"Don't fight with me," she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVEEE A REVIEW! :D<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	5. What Kikyo Did

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Haha no. I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form. D:**

**Me: Anyways... Chapter 5: What Kikyo Did  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

Sango quit teasing me about Inuyasha the minute she lost the pillow fight.

...

Yes, we had a pillow fight.

"K-kagome," she giggled, out of breath.

Our faces were flushed as we laughed uncontrollably, "Y-yes?" I replied.

"Do you _want_ to like Inuyasha?" her face was serious.

I blinked a couple of times.

_Did_ I want to like him? I mean, I just met him, right? Sure, he flirted with me a little and _sure_, I kissed his cheek but did that mean I liked him?

"I guess..." I started. "But I don't know him really well, you know?"

She nodded, "That makes sense. I'm more like a sister to him and I've noticed a few things throughout the years."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "And... I feel like I can trust you with something like this, Kagome. We've been friends for a long time and we practically know _everything_ about each other!"

I smiled whole heartedly, "Sango... you can trust me. I promise not to tell anyone about this."

She sighed, "Okay, well for a long time when he was single, I noticed that Inuyasha thought he was missing something. He was pretty unhappy and obviously the girls that seemed to throw themselves weren't what he wanted. He met Kikyo one day and she... well she was pretty, to say the least. She didn't actually _care_ about Inuyasha and that's exactly what drew him in."

"He likes what he can't get?"

"Don't they all? Anyway, Kikyo finally agreed to be with him after a while. They actually spent time together. Inuyasha looked less... depressed."

That struck something inside of me.

"...Not long after that Kikyo started to work more hours a day. Inuyasha bought her jewelry, clothes, chocolates, flowers and even trips to other countries just to make her take some time off. She did, but even then, he spent more money than usual. Pretty soon she didn't accept any of the gifts and she just worked. Inuyasha became even more miserable than he was before he was in that relationship."

"That's..."

Sango bent her head and it was then I knew something else was amiss.

"Sango?"

She looked up, "One night I met Kikyo stumbling through the streets. As much as I didn't like her, I helped her to her apartment. She wasn't right in the mind, but she started to tell me things that made me worry. The most important thing was..."

**~::~Flashback~::~ [My point of view]  
><strong>

"Mmm hmmm..." the pale, brown eyed female grinned.

Sango closed her eyes. _What am I doing? I don't even like her, and yet, I'm helping her..._

"I have something... to tell youuu..."

"Hm?" Sango looked up, brushing her bangs away.

The other female leaned close to her face giving Sango an easy whiff of the liquor that was consumed, "I'm... cheating," Kikyo purred.

Her brown orbs widened, "W-what?"

Kikyo leaned back with a satisfied, drunk smirk on her face, "Inuyasha got boooring..." she giggled. "So I have another boooyyy..."

_It's not hard to_ believe, thought Sango. _...But she _is _drunk..._

**~::~Flashback Ends~::~ [Kagome's point of view, again. :D]  
><strong>

My eyes widened as Sango finished her story, "All this time... she was cheating?"

"Yep," she sighed. "But... I didn't tell Inuyasha. I-"

"Don't have actual proof, you're the only one that knows and she was drunk, right?"

"How did you...?"

"I watch my fair share of law-related shows."

Sango shared a weak smile, "Well all three of those were stopping me from telling him. I'm glad he broke up with her, though."

"Apparently... so am I," I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I really cared for his well being. He was nice to me and besides, we're friends now.

I grinned as I remembered what I told him before we left the park.

"What's that smile for?" Sango giggled.

My head snapped up and I blushed, "N-no one,"

"I'll bet it was Inuyasha," she grinned.

"It was not!" my blush deepened.

"Kagome! Sango! Dinner time!" my mother called from downstairs.

"Was too," Sango poked my cheek and ran down the stairs to my mother's safety.

"Dammit..." I grumbled and stalked down after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review<strong>**, readers~ :3**

**~MidnightFlame325**


	6. Sota's Information

**Didn't See that Coming Revised**

**Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I don't own InuYasha. ...I dunno why. ._.**

**Me: Chapter 6: Sota's Information  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View. o-o<strong>

I sat down in the middle of both my brother and Sango.

_This... is gonna be long_, I thought warily.

"So Kagome," my mother smiled, chocolate brown eyes shining mischievously. "Who's the new boy?"

"I'm not saying anything," I poked my noodles shyly, unable to meet her gaze.

"I know him," Sango mumbled quietly.

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "That pillow's gonna get you again tonight, I swear!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine..."

At that time, Sota decided to pipe in, "I heard them, mom." he grinned.

"Really?" Saika asked.

"Oh Kami, _mom_! He should be punished for eavesdropping!"

The older woman sighed, "Sota, we'll talk later- I'm quite interested in my daughter's new-found _friend_."

"Mom..."

"What? It's my job..."

Sango couldn't help but laugh at that. "She's got a point there, Kagome,"

"Sango..."

I was at a loss. No one was on my side here!

"I'm just going to eat." I huffed and stabbed my fork into my noodles. "And," I continued. "When Sota's telling you, I'm gonna be there."

With that, I shoved a fork-full of noodles in my mouth.

_Like a boss._

* * *

><p>Sango took her seat comfortably on the loveseat after we all showered. She took the liberty of making popcorn stating "This'll be amusing," with a smirk.<p>

"So..." mom started.

"His name's InuYasha Takahashi. Did you know he's the creator of my favorite video game mom? Hm? He is!"

"I've heard of him!" she smiled.

Sango chuckled, "I work for him,"

"You do?" Sota's eyes widened.

_Maybe they'll be distracted by that_...

"Yeah, but let's go back to Kagome's story,"

_Damn it!_

"Oh yeah," Sota sat down. "Anyway, there was some sorta' break up between him and that model Kikyo and now he met Kagome and he probably likes her and Kagome likes him and-"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "Total abuse of the word "and" plus you thinking I _like_ him? No way, little brother. You'd better watch out in your sleep tonight."

Inching closer to our mother, he continued, "She was blushing..."

"I WAS _NOT_!" I threw a cushion at him.

"Yes you were!" he yelled back dodging the cushion.

"Neyh!" I stood up and walked to my room but I couldn't stop the tiny smile from appearing on my face. As this day progressed, everyone seemed intent on telling me that I liked Inuyasha. Being the stubborn bull that I am, I kept denying but they're kinda getting to me now. I'm starting to see him every time I close my eyes.

Long silver hair...

Shining gold eyes...

_Oh Kami_...

It's happening again.

I shook my head and ran to my room hoping to clear my head with some music.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?" Sango knocked on my door.<p>

"Hm?"

"Wanna open up?"

"Yeah," I got up from by my desk and opened the door."

"That was amusing," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes.

She brushed her bangs away from her face, "I won't bother you on Inuyasha anymore but I'm not promising forever."

"For now is long enough," I giggled.

"Wanna visit him tomorrow?" she winked.

"...Sure," I looked away.

"That's a yes!" she grinned and jumped on the bed.

I yawned and pulled out the other bed that was previously the futon in my room and made it up. "Yeah... it'll be fun."

Before I went to sleep I violently hit Sango with one of my soft pillows and smiled. I felt accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review. c:<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	7. Inuyasha's Place Part 1

**Didn't See that Coming Revised**

**Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I don't own InuYasha. ...I dunno why. ._.**

**Me: Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Place Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I was _pissed_, to say the least.

See, Sango got to me first thing this morning. Who knew going to Inuyasha's house was such a big thing? All I remember was opening my eyes and being shoved into my bathroom with only an hour to freshen up. That meant brushing my teeth, using that cold ass toilet and showering.

I wasn't a morning person.

You know that feeling when you close the toilet seat with the cover and you just _sit_ there to stall time on a morning? That really good feeling?

Well guess what.

I didn't have the liberty of doing that. Sango kept checking up on me every five minutes on the dot.

"Why?" I whined for the millionth time. "It's cold..."

"Kagome..." she said, darkly soft. "_Get_ in the shower."

I shuddered as her tone was even colder than thinking of the shower. "Fine..." I pouted and turned the water on hot.

"Good girl."

Making sure the water was hot enough for my liking, I stripped quickly and put my hand in to test it, "Perfect..." I purred as both made contact. Let's be honest here; no one in their right mind _actually_ showers for hours at a time. Doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. I know for a _fact_ that you all just stand there after about fifteen minutes.

Wait a sec...

...Who are you? And...

I'm in the shower...

Oh.

My.

_Kami_.

I've gone mad. Utterly mad. Why are you in my hea-

_Wait_. If you're in my head then you _must_ not be real. That means that you are but a figment of my imagination and you are not real. Which means you're part of my subconscious and talking to you is perfectly normal.

I feel better now.

"Kagome?" Sango knocked on the bathroom door.

I groaned and turned the shower off, "Almost done!"

"Alright," I heard the smile in her voice. "I have your clothes ready."

"Goodness... is it _mandatory_ or can I wear something else?"

"Nope, I'd like you to wear this, hun!" she giggled girlishly.

I blinked; here I was thinking Sango was a tomboy.

"Okay fine," I huffed. "I will."

With that, I wrapped the towel around myself and opened my door holding my hand out for whatever she had in mind for me to wear.

My eyes widened as I touched soft silk. It couldn't be...

Slowly I pulled the clothes in with my eyes shut and I closed the door.

"It can't be..." I chanted over and over.

_Oh, but it was..._

I opened my eyes and they widened, "No!"

"Yes." I heard Sango reply in rather boredom.

"Why? Why must I wear this?"

"You agreed."

"I didn't know!"

"Well you agreed."

"Sango..."

"Don't forget you attacked me last night with a pillow," she reminded me.

How could I forget? One of my proudest moments... "Still..."

"Kagome..." there was a slight whine in her voice. "Please?"

"...F-fine..." I looked at the outfit.

A light, ruffled lavender skirt with a bedazzled belt and a baby blue tank top with a darker blue sweater to match. Not only did she make me wear ballet flats but this pair had a few sparkles on it. What was I, still in high school? I hated these clothes and I honestly thought I'd lost this outfit altogether.

Damn, my legs would be _fully_ exposed to the world. I didn't even like that fact when I actually _was_ sixteen!

Slightly phased, I slowly put the outfit on. "This looks retarded," I muttered.

"Finished?" Sango called out.

"Yeah..." I left the sanctuary of the bathroom and left back to my room to Sango and... Sota. "What're you doing here?"

"Wow sis, what happened?" he poked his cheek lightly. "You actually look pretty."

"Er... thanks,"

"You should do this often." he grinned. "'Specially for Inuyasha."

"Get out," I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" he said before scrambling out of the room.

"He's right, you know." Sango commented, sitting on my bed. "Now let me do your make-up and we can leave,"

"How long must I look like this?" I walked over to my desk.

"Long enough," she grinned and started on my face.

* * *

><p>"Done!" she smiled and stepped back, accomplished.<p>

I turned to the mirror and gasped slightly, "Sango..." how could she make me look so... pretty with just a tiny amount of make-up?

"You don't like it?" she pouted.

"N-no! I do... but... how... Sango, you're amazing at this!"

"It's a gift," she shrugged. "But thank you."

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup!" she smiled and pulled me outside into her car.

"Man, what's with you people and fancy cars?"

"I dunno," she looked at me innocently. "Want one?"

"What?"

"You want one?"

"Nah," I giggled. "I've got one."

"Alright," she smiled and started her engine.

"Bet this runs smoothly." I looked at her. "...Sango...?"

Her face was determined and she held the shift much like a race car driver, "Let's do this."

_Oh no..._

As soon as she got of her parking space she bolted down the road.

"Sango slow down!"

"Lighten up!" she giggled. "We're gonna get there faster anyway!"

"We'll get in trouble!" my eyes widened in horror as I looked at how her speed rose.

"No we won't!" she grinned and stopped abruptly at a mansion. "We're here!"

My nails were drilled into the seat, "W-we're... here...?"

"Mhmm," she got out.

Slowly I opened my door and stepped out hoping the car wasn't going to accidentally start speeding again. I looked to where Sango was and shut my door.

"Yeah Inuyasha, open the gates." she said, on her cellphone.

All of a sudden, the huge silver blue gates swung open slowly. "C'mon," she pulled me in and ran to the large front doors. "Choose a doorbell."

"Choose a doorbell?" I looked near the door to find names listed next to some buttons. "Seriously?"

"Once, someone came for Miroku- he has his own bell, too- and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, made the mistake of opening the door. The poor demon was probably scarred for eternity."

"Ah," I glanced back at the doorbells and decided on Sesshomaru's one to see how it'd sound.

_And I hear you scream for more! (Your!)_

_Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze, _

_My lips your poison, lead me to your knees!_

_Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze,_

_My lips-_

My eyes widened and I slammed my hand down on Inuyasha's doorbell as Sango looked at me, amused.

_One day lovers will dream of,_

_(Our dying kiss...)_

_Not of Romeo (Or Juliet...)_

_Stories, told of..._

_Our love will never die..._

"That one sounded so... sweet..."

"Believe it or not, the guy's got a thing for romance."

"Aww," I cooed.

"Sango, why'd you press Sesshomaru's doorbell?" and aggravated voice came from behind the door. There was a slight pause and the door swung open. "Kagome?"

"Hiya," I smiled and tugged at my skirt.

"W-what are you doing here... with Sango?"

"Turns out... my best friend works for you." I stated warily.

"Small world," he blushed.

"You gonna invite us in?" Sango smiled.

"Y-yeah," he stepped out of the way.

I saw Sango's amused smirk as she dragged me to one of the sofas in the big room we entered.

"Sango!" I heard a girl yell.

"Rin," she smiled and sat down, waiting for the girl.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, a short girl with dark black hair glomped Sango from her seat on the couch. Fortunately, Sango seemed used to this and caught her laughing.

"It's been a while, huh?" the girl asked.

"Mhmm." Sango grinned. "And this is Kagome,"

"Hi Kagome, nice to meet you!"

"You too um..."

"Rin," she giggled.

"Rin."

Rin looked to where Inuyasha stood quietly, "Why are you blushing? And since when are you so quiet?"

His blushed couldn't get any worse. I swear. Why _was_ he blushing, anyway? Was it because of me?

...

Nah, maybe it's because of Rin's accusations.

"I'm not blushing," he mumbled. "You're seeing things."

"No, Inuyasha, you're definitely blushing." Rin replied innocently.

"It's true," Sango chimed in.

"They have a point." a deep, stoic voice stated from the top of the staircase.

"Fluffy!" Rin giggled.

"Please don't call me that..." the man walked down and stood behind Inuyasha. "I thought we talked about this, love."

"But it's cute," she pouted.

"Not in public." he stated. "Now why do I smell a faint trace of you on this human?" he asked, facing Inuyasha.

This guy looked like Inuyasha in some ways. Same silver hair, honey gold eyes... the only difference was that his hair was longer and straighter and there were two magenta stripes on each side of his face and a periwinkle crescent moon on the middle of his forehead.

I knew that those weren't tattoos and that he was a demon, due to how his ears were pointed. He was a demon- full, to be exact.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She's just the girl I met yesterday."

"The Higurashi girl?"

"You were listening?"

"It's hard not to."

"Yeah well... yeah. This is her. Apparently, she and Sango are friends and some shit like that and Sango brought her over."

That kinda got to me. Why did he have to be so rude about it? "You don't want me here?"

His eyes widened momentarily, "W-what?"

"I asked if you didn't want me here."

"It's not that..." he mumbled. "It's just..."

"That you don't want me here." I finished. "Look, I can go, if you want me to."

"N-no!"

I stood up, almost fuming. "Here I was thinking that I made a friend with someone nice."

"Kagome..."

"Look, I can just go now."

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<strong>

I was really fucking this up. In so many ways.

"Kagome," I looked at her, begging with my eyes. "M-maybe it _is_ better that you leave..."

I heard the girls in the room gasp.

I didn't mean it like _that_! I just meant that I smelled my mother and father coming!

I stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru. He knew _exactly_ what I meant and yet he stood there with an amused smirk on his face.

Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes held fire in them now. "Fine! If you want me out so bad then I _will_!"

"Wait-"

"No! Kami, Sango, I can't believe I agreed to come with you here... how can you _stand_ being around him?"

I cringed at her words, "Kagome I didn't mean it like that..."

"Sango, I'll be in the car listening to music. Take all the time you want, kay?"

Sango looked at her, eyes filled with guilt, "You sure?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be in here."

'Oooh,' I saw Sesshomaru mouth.

With that, Kagome walked out of my house, he short skirt rising slightly showing off her creamy legs off perfectly.

_No Inuyasha. Stop drooling._

"I think... I'm..." I stuttered.

"You're a real jerk, Inuyasha." Rin pouted. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Yeah," Sango glared. "Go after her. Why do you think I didn't go into the car with her?"

"Wait, what?" I scratched my head lightly.

"Go!" both girls screamed rather loudly.

Sesshomaru just took a seat next to Rin, that smirk still on his face, "Go on."

I sighed and walked out, flipping my half-brother off on the way. I didn't rush to the car... I took my time, thinking of what I needed to say.

No matter how slowly I walked, I got to the car too quickly. "Kagome..." I knocked on the door.

She looked at me, glared, and locked the door.

_Damn_.

I really must've hurt her. "Open up," I mouthed, looking a bit desperate.

"No," she shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why not?"

She rolled the window down, "'Cause you're mean."

"I am not." I mumbled. "Just let me in please?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and unlocked the doors.

I got in quickly and sat next to her, "First off, I'm sorry."

"Hm."

"And... I didn't mean anything bad when I said you should leave, I swear! I just meant that I smelled my parents coming and they're _nuts_ in a sense. Kagome, you've been so polite and I'm so damn sorry that I did this. Now you don't feel welcomed anymore... and you probably hate me... and... and..." I rambled on and on.

Kagome looked at me, "Be quiet."

"W-what?"

She gave me a slight smile, "Maybe... I overreacted."

"Still..."

"No," she shook her head. "I dunno, I just got really mad for some reason. I thought you didn't want me there, you know?"

"Well I told you that coming here was a bad idea, didn't I?"

"Hah, you sure did. But... it can't be _that_ bad, right?"

"It can..." I blinked. "It really can."

"Can I touch your ears?" she blurted out suddenly.

"Touch my..." my ears flicked lightly. "I guess..."

Her face brightened instantly, "Thank you!" She kept her smile in place and leaned over to my seat, balancing herself with her right hand on the compact between us. As soon as she was sure of her balance, she lightly placed her other hands on one of my ears and rubbed them softly.

"They're so soft..." she whispered.

"Mnh..." I couldn't say anything. The feeling of her hand rubbing my ear that softly was... _amazing_. Now, some might call this a turn on. It was.

It felt fucking _good_.

I couldn't help but wonder what else those soft hands could handle as gently.

I opened my eyes (I don't even know when they closed...) and saw two figures behind a bush.

Rin and Sango.

Oh shit.

They were recording.

"Hey!" I straightened up quickly.

The abrupt movement made Kagome lose her balance and fall face first into my lap.

...

Silence.

_FUCK._

I don't think controlling my blush was an option as she quickly straightened up; face flushed, I might add; and sat as far as she could away from me in her seat.

"Erm..." I tried breaking the silence.

"That was... awkward..." she whispered.

I looked back to where Sango and Rin were only to see them laughing at what they recorded. I was gonna get them... as soon as I got over the awkwardness that took place in the car and got Kagome back in my house.

This was gonna take a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, please~ c:<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	8. Inuyasha's Place Part 2

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. ;-;**

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Place Part 2- The Retarded Seal**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I can't do this.

Oh my _gosh_.

I just fell face first into his lap.

Well... that's what he thought.

I was a little closer to "Little Inu" that he'd thought.

A blush made it's way to my cheeks again and he looked at me, "Kagome?" he said softly.

I looked at him. Honesty time! I'm a uke around people.

A playful smirk was evident on his face, "How'd you like it down there?"

"I... uh..."

He looked so _sexy_! The smirk, the way one of his eyebrows raised, the delicious way his fang poked out a little. I wouldn't mind dragging him into my standing shower and raping him like an animal.

Well, it wouldn't be raping...

More like surprise sex. Amazing surprise sex...

"...Earth to Kagome..." a clawed hand waved in front of my face. "Kagome?"

"Kagome...?"

"Yeah, Kagome." he blinked and leaned closer to me.

"Inuyasha?" I mumbled, still thinking about surprise sex.

"Kagome, look at me," he ordered."

_Ohh... _he ordered me. My arousal spiked and my eyes widened, "Inuyasha!" I breathed. "Why are you so close to me?"

He took a deep sniff and raised an eyebrow, knowingly.

I blinked and my blush deepened, "Um... move, dog boy." I gently pushed him away.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" he purred, his eyes still on me.

_Very sexy_. "Please," I brushed him off. "You're more like cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<strong>

Cute, hm? I can work with this.

"I think you like me," I grinned. "I've heard cute has more meanings than hot... or so they say."

I enjoyed the way her blush deepened. The way the bright crimson rushed to her face was quite the strange turn on.

Okay, so I obviously liked her and... she probably likes me too. I took another light sniff, _Oh, she definitely likes me._

"Kagome..." I waved my hand in front of her face again. She sure seemed to be dazing off a lot. It makes me wonder just what she's thinking of.

She blinked and looked at me again, "Mmf, I uh... I think we should uh... leave." she ran her hand though her hair.

I wanted to run my hand through her hair.

Hell, I wanted to invite her to my office one day and fuck her like an animal.

But that wasn't going to happen... _Unless..._

"Wait," I smiled at her.

She looked at me stopping her hand halfway to the door's handle. "What is it?" she asked, rather softly.

"Do you happen to... want a job?"

Her eyes widened, "Y-yeah, why?"

"Would you like to be my secretary?"

Oh Kami, her blush deepened even _more_. I wonder if she wasn't as innocent in the head as I'd thought.

"I... uh... yes. How much do you p-pay?"

"Would you like to start off with three hundred an hour?" I grinned.

"..."

"Kagome?"

"Yes!" she suddenly squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

I smirked and hugged her back- I had a plan. A delightful plan. A plan that would make this beautiful woman fall in love with me. "Glad to hear it," I whispered in her ear and I heard her shudder lightly.

"Inuyasha?" she leaned back. "Why... did you offer me the job?"

"I felt like you'd be good as my secretary," I shrugged. "You're quite smart; even Sesshomaru thought so."

"Your brother?"

"M'hmm," I grinned. "And it's hard to convince anything to him."

"Wow..." she looked up at me and smiled genuinely. "I feel proud."

"You should," I flashed a smile. "Wanna go now?"

"Sure thing, dog boy," she smiled right back and opened her door.

I grinned to myself and waited for her outside my side of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I was just offered a job... for Inuyasha Takahashi... at Takahashi Corp.

As his secretary.

_Inuyasha Takahashi's secretary._

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

This should be interesting.

"Oh Kagome..." Sango called.

I blinked from where I stood by the door and looked to where she was holding a video camera. "What?"

"Tonight we've gonna have a blast watching this," she grinned.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha knows," Rin giggled and pressed a button on the camcorder.

"Again?" Sango busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes!"

I looked at Inuyasha, "What's that all about?" I mouthed.

He looked kinda scared before he shrugged, "I don't know."

Oh, he knew. He just didn't want to tell me.

Well then.

"Oh!"

Sango looked up at me, controlling her giggles.

I shook my head in pity, "Inuyasha just hired me,"

Well.

_That_ made them laugh even more.

"G-guess he c-c-couldn't get enough!" Rin squealed.

Sango was _trying_ to say something but she couldn't so she tried showing us by waving her hands around in different motions; her mouth open all the while begging for oxygen.

She looked sorta like a retarded seal.

I blinked and she was rolling on the floor when I opened my eyes.

...

Sango was a retarded seal.

Holy crap.

Silently, I tiptoed to her and poked her, "Ret- I mean, Sango, calm down," I blinked.

She looked at me with wide eyes and grinned, "Oh K-Kami, Kago-m-me. I'm gonna l-love tonight!"

I glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to be debating on wanting to crawl into a corner and die or laughing along with them. He kinda looked constipated.

...Just sayin'.

It was a hot kind of constipated, though. Does that sound weird?

Too bad.

"Kagome-_chaaaaaaannnnnnn_!" someone (female) yelled and glomped me.

My eyes widened as I was under a woman slightly heavier than me, "H-hello...?"

The weight suddenly disappeared and I turned around, still on the floor, and looked to see the woman being held up by a man who looked like a mix of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Must be their dad.

"Sorry, Kagome," he smiled warily. "My wife's a bit eccentric and she's been wanting to meet you for some time now."

I blinked, "But I only met Inuyasha yesterday..." I mumbled quietly, blushing at how expected I was.

"Ah, but we know your mother," the man grinned. "For quite some time, actually."

"Put me down, Taisho," the woman pouted.

The demon rolled his eyes playfully and put her down. "I'm InuTaisho and this is my wife Izayoi. Glad to meet you." she smirked much like Inuyasha, poking a fang out.

The woman, Izayoi, tackled me again, this time with a hug and I could've _sworn_ I saw Inuyasha face-palm. "Mom..." he groaned. "Get 'offa her..."

"But I haven't seen her since she was a baby!" the woman protested.

"Doesn't mean you can tackle her like tha..."

He trailed off when I hugged her back. I was itching to hug someone since he hired me. Besides, this woman was really nice so why not her, right?

"You hug her but not me?" Inuyasha pouted.

"You have cooties," I teased.

"So?"

"So I don't want cooties!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

He stood there with a light blush dusted on his face, as he contemplated on what to do.

By now everyone had a seat somewhere just looking at us. Looking at me act like a kid and looking at him stand there with a thinking pose.

Awkward much?

Inuyasha looked at me again, this time with a lost puppy look and I couldn't help but breathe out a soft, "Aww..."

"Please hug me?" he smiled, looking broken.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "Don't be sad," I mumbled into his chest.

There were cheers and claps in the background and I turned to everyone, "..."

They all stopped immediately and found something suddenly interesting to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasle leave a review, my lovelies? ^.~<strong>

**-MidnightFlame325**


	9. Romantic Comedies

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! STOP ASKING. D:  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Romantic Comedies**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

"Sango..." I poked her after dinner. "What'd you record?"

"Oh look," she grinned, changing the subject. "It's your new boss."

I turned around to find Inuyasha right behind me, "Hey," he smiled.

"Your house is really nice," I complimented. "And your family wasn't... bad..."

Ha ha, yeah they were. I sensed something involving me and Inuyasha going on in Lady Izayoi's head; Sesshomaru kept smirking at Inuyasha who wouldn't stop blushing and Rin would occasionally whisper something into InuTaisho's ear that made Inuyasha instantly tense up, Sesshomaru bring back his amused smirk, Sango bust out into a fit of giggles and Izayoi bring up the subject of children.

...

_What_?

"I can tell you're lying," he grinned. "They're a handful, I know."

"Oh," I blinked. "Still, I enjoyed myself." I really did. I couldn't help but be amused by their antics.

"You coming back then?" he leaned closer.

Blood ran to my face, "Uh... um..."

"It's okay, you're welcomed," he breathed huskily.

"I... uh..."

"And I'd _love_ to show you my room next time." he kissed my cheek and leaned back.

My eyes widened and I could faintly hear Sango laughing her ass off in the background. "I... Inu... what?" Here came the surprise sex in the shower fantasy again...

I knew he could smell my arousal. God dammit, I knew! I could tell by that dammed smirk on his face!

"What's wrong?" he grinned.

"I... I..." damn my constant stuttering.

"Now, now," he caressed my cheek. "I can't have my secretary stuttering, now can I?"

I twisted my mouth slightly and glared at him, "It was your fault!"

"Oh, you can talk?" he teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "What time do I have to be at work, anyway?"

"Eight thirty am sharp," he grinned and handed me a box. "That, my beautiful friend, is a GPS. Do you know what it is? It stands for Global Positioning System."

I blushed and hit him on his chest, "Your point?"

He held my hand there and continued, "After you set it up in your car, I left my company's address and name on a slip of paper in the box. Just punch it in; not literally; and it'll instruct you how you get there. Simple enough, darling?"

"Don't call me that," I protested.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Got it, Kagome?"

I nodded and pulled my hand back, "A-anyway. Today in the car... and uh... thanks for everything, Inuyasha."

"No problem, Kagome." he grinned.

I flashed him a real smile and walked with him to the car... thinking.

What... _was_ that, just now? I couldn't tell if he was playing or flirting. It was really hard to tell and _really_ hard to concentrate. Did you know that Inuyasha smells good?

I mean, it's more than your average man scent.

He smells so fucking _good_.

Anyway, I feel like I'm straying off topic, here.

I stole a glance at him quickly. He was saying... something.

"What?" I breathed out.

"Hm?" he turned to me. "...I was saying, I hope I can come by you next time."

My heart skipped a beat.

He wanted to come by me.

_Me__._

"I... I guess."

"Is that a yes?" he smiled and rested his hand on the passenger door's handle.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "It's not as great as here."

"Nowhere's as great as here," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, dog boy."

"You know why I think you call me dog boy?"

"Humor me."

"It's because you think I can ravish your body like a dog." he grinned.

I felt my face heat up, "W-what?"

"Mmf." was his only reply with a wink.

"S-shut up, Takahashi." I muttered.

He opened the door, ignoring me.

"See you Monday, Kagome." he whispered huskily as I got in and he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"So," Sango giggled as she started the car.<p>

"No." I said firmly. "Don't you _dare_ speed to my house."

She blinked and turned to me. "Kagome... you're red."

I looked at her.

"..." she poked my cheek.

"I'm gonna bite you," I muttered.

She shifted slightly, "What crawled out of Sesshomaru and up your ass?"

Okay.

That was pretty funny.

A smile twitched on the edges of my lips before I busted into laughter, "I r-really don't want a-any part of that in m-me!"

She smiled and shifted her gear into drive.

"B-but no speeding," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and set off at a _normal _speed to my house. "Now why were you red?"

I looked down at my lap, "'Cause Inuyasha... might've been flirting with me..."

"Might?"

"Well I couldn't really tell if he was joking around."

"With him, you never know." she sighed dramatically.

"Oh." I blinked. "Well I guess I'm good."

"Did you _want_ him to flirt with you?"

"No!"

"Why not? He's a perfectly fuckable man, you know."

I blushed. "I know that..." Oh, how I knew that.

Standing shower fantasies...

Coming back...

Ohhh...

"Kagome!" Sango snapped me out of my fantasies.

"What!" I yelled like a retard.

"What the heck, Kagome. Stop dazing off like that..."

"Man, I really need to stop. It's Inuyasha's fault!"

"How on _Earth_ is it his fault?"

"I don't know!" I covered my face. "He did something to me somehow in the car! I don't know when or _what_ but it's his fault!"

"Kagome, that makes no sense."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Where is this argument going?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh Sango," I giggled.

She blinked and looked at me, "So what movie shall we watch tonight, child?"

Child? Who's she calling child? "...Pokemon the Movie: 2000?"

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your language, missy."

"...What the fuck?"

"_What_?" I looked at her.

"Listen, Kagome. If it's one thing I know, it's that you go to a movie to show you the way towards a _ridiculous _love scheme."

"What about Nightmare on El-"

"Not horror movies. Romantic ones."

"Roman-"

"Romantic comedies," she continued. "Oh, we're watching one tonight."

"...What's it called?"

"The Office Romance." [A/N: I MADE THIS ONE UP! :L]

"..." I was going to work in an office... Did she plan this?

"Something wrong?"

"Is it to give you a plan on screwing Miroku?" I giggled.

"More like you and Inuyasha." she breathed.

"What?"

"What?"

"Sango..."

"Oh look! We're here!"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Sango said, plugging in the video camera to the television.<p>

"What?" I yawned, coming down the stairs in a light, pale yellow tank top and green froggy sleeping shorts.

"You have to see this," she purred in an outfit similar to mine but the top was deep blue and the shorts matched.

"What is it?" I blinked and took a seat on the couch.

"First, you have to promise that you'll never touch this... ever."

"I promise... now what is it?"

"The best three minutes of your life."

"The best three..." My eyes widened as I saw myself rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

Holy...

I saw _his_ eyes widen as he straightened up and I fell... there.

So he did know!

"S-sango!"

"Yes?"

Now it all made sense... Sango and Rin laughing... Sango being a retarded seal... Inuyasha's constant blushing.

"Turn it off!" I buried my face in a throw cushion.

"Fine, but you can't touch it... you promised." she grinned.

Note to self: Never make promises to Sango without knowing what you're getting into.

"B-but!"

"Don't worry," she drawled. "No one but me... and Rin... and Sesshomaru have seen it."

"No one else will see it, right?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not." she smiled. "I'm not a bad friend... this is just blackmail."

"You're a bad friend." I teased her.

"Yeah, but that makes you love me more." she grinned and disconnected the camera, sliding the movie into the DVD player.

"Now let's watch," she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Choose a bowl of popcorn."

I looked at the coffee table and picked up one of the two large bowls, "This seems like comfort food and movies." I commented dryly.

"Shut up," she giggled. "It's girl's night."

I smiled and quieted down to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>...<p>

This movie...

I can't... I can't even... this is so...

I ran my hand through my hair knowing fully well that I was blushing.

The man (The really hot one, I might add...) backed his secretary against the wall and they...

Oh.

My.

Kami.

He... he can't... this isn't...

I closed my eyes and her scream seemed to have pierced through the building. They were having office sex. One of the dirtiest kind of sex there was.

Lets not forget that this was in the CEO's office.

Wait a second...

I'm going to be Inuyasha's secretary... and he's the CEO of...

Oh shit.

_No fucking way._

"Sango!" I yelled and, for the second time that night, buried my face into a cushion.

Well Sango was asleep.

Awkward...

My blush deepened when the guy kissed her deeply after their... well yeah... and he said in a deep, dreamy voice, "I love you."

He loved her.

He really loved her...

I shook my head of all fantasies containing Inuyasha and myself and stopped the movie, taking it out before Sota or worse, my _mother_ happened to put it on.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh Sango," I sighed at how much she teased me playfully. "You're lucky I don't have a pillow violating you for making me watch... this porno shit."

I smiled at the thought and went to sleep on the couch facing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review! :D<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	10. First Day Part 1

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: ...So InuYasha isn't mine. He's still sexy.**

**Chapter 10: First Day Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

"Up and at 'em!" was the first thing I heard from Sango Monday morning.

"What...?" I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head.

That was suddenly ripped away.

"Hey!" I yelled and sat up abruptly. "Oh damn... vertigo..." I plopped down on the bed and looked at my best friend.

"It's your first day at work." she smiled.

"My first day... what time is it?"

"About six fifteen."

"...Is the sun up?"

"Just about to rise."

I stared at her, "...You're dressed already?"

"'Course I am. That's why I woke you up."

I rolled my eyes and hugged my warm pillow, "Okay then... what should I wear?"

"Something sexy." she giggled.

"...Why?"

"Hooks you up with the boss."

"Sango!"

"What?"

"I'm not tryin'a get hooked up with my boss... and that movie last night; what the hell?"

"It's like a porno flick." she laughed.

"...Yeah, rip off Blood on the Dance Floor like that. You do realize their music is bad, right?"

"You, of all people, listen to them?"

"Absolutely not. I tried them out, but you know... They're a bit too generic for my taste. What, am I too innocent to listen to one of their songs?"

"You sure can act the part." she poked my cheek.

I sat up, slowly this time, and glared, "Just get my clothes... And make sure it's _nothing_ sexual."

"Aww can't we have at least a little? Make Inuyasha riled up for what he did to you last night."

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe he did need some payback for making me blush on purpose, "Sure, why not." I stood up and walked to the bathroom, yawning.

* * *

><p>"...Sango, you're good." I giggled and twirled in front of the mirror.<p>

"I know I am," she winked. "What would you do without me?"

"I dunno, I just met you for real about a few days ago."

"Shut up, Kagome." she rolled her eyes.

I smiled at myself again; my hair was in a messy bun and I had a white blouse on that was slightly opened on top. Not too much to make me look slutty, more like just enough to leave to the imagination. My skirt was a shadowy gray that had a small slit at both sides and it ended just above my knees. Around my neck was a simple, silver necklace with a scissor pendant pointing down and I wore a charm bracelet that Sango found on my dresser.

"As much as this looks good." I turned to her. "I am _not_ wearing those stilettos." I narrowed my eyes at the shiny black shoes thrown aside by my bed. "Those are death traps."

"I'll get you to wear 'em someday." she smiled and fixed her make up.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser to put on a little eyeliner and dust around it with eyeshadow.

"You know," Sango started. "Your eyeliner really brings out your eyes."

"Does it?" I straightened up and blinked. "I never noticed."

"Mm, I guess it's the way you put it." she shrugged. "And today it seems to be Catwoman." she smirked. "Rawr."

"Shut up," I giggled and put some light lip gloss on.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm kinda nervous..." I picked up my slip-on silver pumps.

"It's okay, you won't have Inuyasha screwing you." she pat my head. "At least, not yet."

I shook my head and brushed my hand through my bangs, "You know what? Let's go."

"I knew I could inspire you."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>"SANGO SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA HURT HIM!"<p>

"Who's him?" Sango laughed airily.

"My _car_!" My nails were drilling themselves into the seat, I swear! If I can't get them out blame the maniac driving!

"It's a he?"

"Yeah! His name is Kei!"

"What the heck made you name it Kei?"

"I don't know! It was a sexy name!"

"Oh, now that I think about it, it is." she blinked.

"How are you so calm?" my eye was starting to twitch.

"Because we're here."

I looked around to see an _enormous_ blue-tinted building. "Next time..." I trembled. "I'm driving."

"It's your car," she giggled and got out.

I rolled my eyes and got out, shaking like a drenched cat probably would, "So... what floor am I on?"

"Fifty."

"That's... a high floor..."

"It's a high building." she reminded me and walked in with me following.

I couldn't help bug gasp slightly as I looked around the main entrance, "It's so... pretty." This much red had to be illegal but it was quite tasteful, once you looked closer at it.

I glanced at Sango who seemed to be holding back the urge to hit something. I followed her gaze to a dark haired male who seemed to be flirting with another woman.

"Is that..." I started.

He looked over to where we stood with shining indigo eyes and a large smile popped up on his face as he made his way over. "Good morning, ladies."

Well his voice was quite smooth, I had to admit. The man had a tan like Sango and his hair was tied back into a small, low ponytail. He was in a cerulean blue button up shirt with black slacks and a tie to match. His shoes, of course, were black and as I glanced back up at his face I realized he was talking.

"...I missed you all weekend."

I blinked and looked at Sango, "Is this Miroku?"

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "You know of me, beautiful?"

I pinked and stepped closer to Sango.

"Leave her alone, Miroku." Sango said. "She's Inuyasha's new secretary _and_ my best friend."

Seemingly unfazed by Sango's hidden threat, he offered me a smile, "Well I look forward to seeing you around here Lady..."

"Kagome." I mumbled.

He held out a hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Er... thanks?" I shook his hand and snatched it back as he tried raising it up.

"What?" he blinked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "My, my, Sango." she turned to me. "You were right."

"Should I take a break?" her eyes were desperate.

"No," I shook my head. "Remember what I told you, okay?"

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku blinked.

"Er, nothing." Sango shook her head and took my hand. "Time to take you to your boss."

"Bye!" Miroku waved with a happy smile.

I smiled back at him and walked to the elevator with the blushing girl. Yeah, I was definitely going to have a talk with her over our lunch break. She seemed pretty sad.

Miroku didn't seem... _bad_, for the most. He was just headed in the wrong direction when it came to his girlfriend.

Sango sighed and hit the right button on the elevator, "It hurts." she mumbled quietly.

I knew what she was talking about, "It'll be alright." I offered her a smile.

"How do you know?" she grit out as if she were holding back tears.

...Maybe she was.

"Sango..." I whispered. "Trust me."

She finally looked at me, "Promise?"

"Promise." I hugged her one last time before the elevator started to fill itself with it's usual workers.

Some stared at me and I heard the whispers, "Who is she?" and "Is that the new secretary?" and finally, "She's pretty hot. I hope the big guy doesn't fall for her 'cause I want her..."

Well that made me flare up. That creep!

I looked over at Sango who signaled me to get out of the elevator.

"Guess this is my stop." I whispered to myself and made my way out.

"Miss Higurashi." I was greeted by Inuyasha who pushed me against the wall.

"Good m-morning." I breathed and stole a glance at Sango who mouthed a wary 'Good luck!' and left to her office.

"And a good morning it is," he buried his nose in the crook of my neck. "You're early."

"I..."

_Wait a minute..._

"Hey, get off!" I blushed and pushed him back.

He smirked and winked, "Couldn't wait to see me?"

"Hah... no... it was Sango's psychopath driving!"

"Sure..." he grinned. "Anyway, let's get you to your office, shall we?"

I held back the urge to kick him for exciting me like this, "S-sure."

With a smile on his face, he led me to an office right next to a _huge_ one. "That," he pointed to the over-sized office. "Is mine. And the regular-sized one is yours, sweetheart."

"What's with the pet names?"

"What's wrong with them?" he opened the door to my office and led me in.

"I dunno..." I blushed thinking that he liked me. I had no problems with that... I just wasn't gonna give Sango the satisfaction that easily...

"Well get used to them," he whispered, smirking.

"I'll try, boss man." I grinned brightly.

"Hm," he pondered that. "I wonder how good you are screaming it."

I blushed deeper as I realized what he had in mind, "Kami, you're as bad as Miroku!"

"Oh!" he feigned hurt. "I'm not as bad as him..."

"Maybe worse." I poked his cheek.

"I only have eyes for you," his golden orbs widened. "Really."

He seemed so sincere...

_Aww..._

I smiled and tweaked one of his ears lightly, "That's sweet, dog boy."

He rolled his eyes, "Now back to business."

I smiled widely, "Yes?"

"Since it's your first day I'll give you time to fix up your office. All the calls that come in today for meetings must be cancelled as they are for Sesshomaru and he called in sick and he's pretty much the other half of this company."

I blinked, memorizing his every word.

"If other companies call for a merger, beep me _immediately_. I've gone through your files; don't ask how; and I know you can tell when finances good as they tell you but for now just contact me, okay?"

I nodded lightly.

"And that's all for the most part... unless I call you into my office for some files." he grinned. "Easy enough?"

"Easy enough." I smiled.

"Good girl." he smiled. "It'll call to tell you when your lunch break is, okay?"

"Got it."

"Lollipop?"

Dirty thoughts...

"Uh..."

"It's cherry," he blinked and held out a Blowpop.

I took it out of his hands, blushing, "Thanks... I'll have it later."

"As you wish," he walked out, and I could swear I heard him chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please! <strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	11. First Day Part 2

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I'm sexy and I kno- ...I don't own InuYasha.**

**First Day Part 2- Lunch Break**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

Sesshomaru had _way _too many meetings to go to. And wasn't I Inuyasha's secretary?

Hm, I'd have to ask him about that later.

I sighed and sat back in my chair after fixing up my office the way I wanted it. I had a job.

I feel so proud, really. And the fact that it's 300 an _hour_? That was fucking _amazing_.

The phone rang once, and I picked it up, "Higurashi Kagome of Takahashi Corp. How may I help you?"

"Miss Higurashi, please come into my office?"

Ah, that was his sweet, sexy voice.

"Alright sir." I hung up before getting up and stretching. "Man, this job is easy." I straightened my clothes and walked right to Inuyasha's office's door. "...How am I supposed to do this?"

_Duh, knock._

I blinked at my stupidity and knocked on the door.

All I heard was a faint, 'Come in' so I pushed the doors open and held back a gasp.

This office was as red as the front entrance. Lets just say Inuyasha and red are two things that go together perfectly.

"You needed me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Mm, yes. Seems that I have some files for you to revise and edit. Can you do that?"

I nodded; I was really good at doing that when my teachers needed help and this wasn't any different.

"Perfect!" he clapped his hands once. "But before that, you can take your lunch break."

I smiled and checked my watch, "Is it Sango's break, too?"

"Hm?" He checked a sheet of paper that seemed to be laminated and taped to his desk. "Taijiya... Taijiya... Here we go." he looked up. "Lucky for you, she does have the same break time as you, my darling."

"Inuyasha!"

How bad was it that I was on a first name basis with him and he was on a pet name basis?

"Did I ever tell you how much I love when you scream my name and blush?"

"Shut up." I mumbled."What kind of friends do I have? First Sango and her 'movie' that was really just porn and now you-"

"An Office Romance?" his ears flicked.

"...How do you know?"

"How do I _not_ know? I gave it to her." he winked.

"You... I... you..." I sputtered.

"Personally I liked it." he stood up.

"But... how...?"

"The secretary was really pretty." Inuyasha shrugged and walked over to me. "Kind of reminded me of you." he said, brushing a clawed hand through my hair. "Dark, ebony hair; creamy pale skin; a blush every time she screamed his na-"

"Be quiet!" I hissed and took a step back.

He grinned teasingly, "I'm kidding, woman. Don't get your panties in a knot."

I rolled my eyes, "Leave it to you to find humor in making me blush."

"As your friend I'd like to tell you that it's cute when you blush. Not to bring up any bad memories or anything, but I still don't see why your ex cheated on you."

My aura dimmed a bit at the mention of Hojo, "You really think I'm worth it?" I looked straight into his eyes.

He looked taken aback for a second before softly responding, "You're worth more."

A slight smile spread across my lips, "Thanks."

"Eh, no problem." he smiled back. "Now go take your break."

I waved lightly before walking out of his office and down the hall, "502... 504... 506... Ah, here we go! 508!"

"Kagome?" Sango looked up from behind her desk which was covered in paper.

I blinked, "Lunch break."

"Oh! I almost forgot." she giggled.

I saw through those giggles and walked over to her, "We need to talk. My treat, okay?"

She nodded with a small, barely noticeable but thankful smile.

* * *

><p>After our waiter took us to the booth I took a seat facing Sango, "Ever been here?"<p>

She shook her head, "I've passed it a couple of times but I never thought to come."

I grinned, "My mom took me here a few times. Their specialty is the white rice and the sweet and sour chicken. I'd recommend it."

"Looks like that's what I'm getting," she grinned.

I smiled back, "Now about Miroku."

Her expression suddenly hardened, "Hm?"

"I know you're hurt, you told me. From what I've noticed, I'm guessing you don't really give him much time to flirt with you..."

"Well not after he flirted with countless other girls."

"Makes you feel less special, right?"

"Kinda..." she whispered.

"Knowing you, you're plotting some way to get back at him," I giggled.

Her eyes widened, "How did you...?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "First thing anyone thinks of. Just let me tell you that jealousy isn't the way to do it. You have to keep it as your last resort."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be one of those girls that gets her man lunch from time to time. One that plants a kiss on his lips and says 'I missed you a lot.' before walking out with an accomplished smile."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We'll get there." I smiled. "Let's just start here for now."

"Kagome, you're the best." she smiled.

"All in a day's work." I giggled.

The waiter came back then (Perfect timing, much?) and we ordered the special.

"Will that be all?" he smiled.

"For now," I said.

"Alright, your food will be ready in but five minutes." he walked away with another smile.

"That's fast..." Sango commented.

"Mm, they have a skilled chef who does everything quickly but thoroughly."

"I see. So what about you and Inuyasha."

I blushed and looked down, "What about him?"

"You've been blushing every time he's been mentioned," she purred.

"No I haven't..."

"Kagome, don't start with me..." she warned.

"Okay _fine_! He brought up my ex, Hojo, and how breaking up with me was his mistake so I asked him if he thought I was really worth it and he was all like, "You're worth more." and then that made me feel something in the pit of my stomach but it was a _good_ feeling, you know?"

Sango merely blinked at the information that was thrown a her as the waiter returned with our food. She thanked him as I took deep breaths and shoved a spoonful of rice into my mouth.

"Wow." she smiled.

"Indeed..." I replied after I swallowed.

"This time I'm not teasing you when I say that I think he really likes you, Kagome."

"I don't know what to do, Sango." I sighed.

"Why is that?"

"I broke up with Hojo about a day ago!"

"That's true. Even though he's a total asshole, it's hard to get over someone."

"I'm trying my best and... staying close to Inuyasha's friendliness is keeping me happy."

"That's so sweet," she cooed.

"Shut it." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>After we finished our lunch, I ordered two more meals to go and smiled at Sango charmingly. "Step one: lunch."<p>

Her eyes widened, "So soon?"

"Well, as they say, the sooner the better."

She blinked before a mischievous smile spread across her features, "Who's the second one for?"

I looked anywhere but her, "My friend..."

"Your boss," she corrected slyly.

I stood up as the waiter came over and paid him what we needed and left him a tip before we left, "Sango, be quiet."

"As you wish." she teased.

She _knew_ Inuyasha told me that!

Why am I blushing again?

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of view:<strong>

I sat in my office with my feet up on the desk texting Miroku.

_Inuyasha, I really don't know what to do anymore. I'm starting to think that me flirting with other women might be pushing her away! ;-;_

**What gave you that idea? -.-**

_This morning! _

Was this man oblivious? I'm staring to wonder how I became friends with him.

**You really are an idiot, aren't you?**

_Those are some harsh words, boss._

**I'm the boss. I can say what I want. Dude, why /do/ you flirt with other women?**

_I don't know... I haven't been seeing her much and I've hardly gotten a kiss anymore..._

This sounded faintly like why Kagome and that ass broke up.

Except... Sango and Miroku are two people that I know for a fact, love each other deep down.

**Don't let that stop you from giving her attention.**

_But when I do give her attention she never wants it!_

**Maybe, dumbass, it's because she saw you flirt with other women and she feels like something you just come back to for kicks.**

_You know, that may be true._

I could almost _see_ him pondering the thought.

**It is true. So... what are you going to do?**

_...I don't know. Sango's here so uh... bye?_

I blinked and texted back a quick, 'Bye.' before I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

I saw Kagome step in shyly with something in her hands.

Oh, she was beautiful. Her outfit today was simply amazing and what I loved the most was her pendant pointing down between her breasts as if telling me to come.

Fuck!

I needed to stop drooling.

Quickly, I wiped my mouth, "Yes?"

"I brought you lunch," she kept looking down.

This was the shyest I'd seen her since the car incident.

"Oh?"

"Sweet and sour chicken with rice." she responded.

Not as good as ramen, but tasty. I licked my lips, "What made you buy it?"

"I... I don't know, I thought you might be hungry." she shrugged.

That's sweet. That's really sweet.

"Well, thank you. Care to join me? You've still got twenty minutes before your break ends." I smiled.

"I already ate..." she blinked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll have room for a few more bites."

She blushed as she walked over and set the food on my desk, "If you say so."

"Come over here." I ordered softly.

It was amazing to see how quickly she obeyed. I wonder if she'd do that in be... We're getting off track!

I smirked and pulled her into my lap earning a light yelp from her.

"Inuyasha!" she squirmed but I kept my arms tightly around her waist.

Finally, she stopped, "Fine, I'm on your lap."

"Good girl," I removed the clip that kept her hair up and watched it flow down.

"Eat your food," she groaned.

_I'd like to eat you..._

"Yeah yeah," I chuckled and kept one hand around her waist while I used the other to eat a spoonful of rice and chicken.

"You know what I noticed?" she said after a moment.

"What?"

"There's only one spoon."

I blinked before holding back a laugh. Looks like I'd be tasting her sooner than I'd thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, please?<strong>

**`MidnightFlame325**


	12. First Day Part 3

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: GTFO. If I owned InuYasha I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be there making this a moving picture. **

**Chapter 12: First Day Part 3- Sango's Happiness**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<strong>

I smiled at how she blushed when I gave her a bite of the food.

"I'm not hungry, really." she said after swallowing.

I sighed and gently stood her up, "Kagome..."

"Look, I know you're trying to make me feel welcomed and everything on my first day," she patted my head and I growled a bit in pleasure. "But I can handle myself. Give me everything you've got Inuyasha, I'm trying to please _you_."

Was I the only one who saw the innuendo?

I smirked, "I'm a guy and I can flirt if I want." I responded and I saw her eyes widen at the word 'flirt'. "Now here are the files."

She smiled, "I like a challenge." her smile turned into a grin before she took them.

Wait, what did that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I've decided I liked Inuyasha's constant flirting. It made me feel wanted... plus, falling for him didn't seem so bad.

Wait, what?

I shook my head as I walked out of the room, _I think I like Inuyasha..._

That thought made it's way to every part of my mind.

Did I _really_ like him?

It was obvious to everyone around him that he liked me. Maybe his constant flirting was something serious. Maybe... he really did want me. I had no problem with that, but I was still unsure of my own feelings.

Thanks to nearly everyone, I wasn't sure if I liked him on my own or if I liked him because I rebelled against everyone's constant teasing.

I sighed; work was going to be hard from now on. Especially since Inuyasha was the cause of my dammed fantasies.

I think I jinxed myself when I said it was easy.

I chuckled and sat down, reading through the files. There were a few grammar mistakes and some spelling here and there... nothing big.

I yawned lightly and started putting the papers one by one into the scanner so I could just fix it up and hand it in. It wasn't hard, really! It was just that Sango ran into the room at the e_xact_ same moment, tackling me to the floor and all the papers spilled down with me.

Fuck.

My.

Jinked.

Life.

"Sango..." I groaned, rubbing my head. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Kagome! Kagome!" she yelled excitedly. "He kissed me... and I kissed him back..."

"Who?"

"Miroku!"

My eyes widened, "Really?"

Sango nodded, "I did everything like you told me to!"

**~::~ Flashback ~::~ [My Point of View]**

Sango tightened her grip on the box of food the held. She was actually stalling before she knocked on her boyfriend's door.

Why was she so... light, now?

Before she met Miroku she used to be pretty serious about everything. She'd never met Kagome at the time and she was falling into deep depression. She had absolutely no memories of her childhood and that scared her. All she knew was that her current mother adopted her because she was found in front of her house.

The weird part was, she was in an outfit that went back to the house's Feudal Era past.

A Demon Slayer outfit.

Her adoptive mother explained to her that their house used to be on the site of the Demon Slayer village and she wore the traditional suit for it.

Sango never fully understood it but she knew she was strong as she was also found with a giant boomerang whose name resided in her mind.

_Hiraikotsu._

She picked it up with ease and set it inside.

She met a boy, one day. His name was Miroku Houshi and her was her age exactly. He was kind at first, and never failed to make her blush, but he was also a pervert. His hands couldn't seem to keep away from her rear and _her_ hand always seemed to make hard contact with his face.

He made her laugh, though. Not even her adoptive mother could make her laugh as much as he did. He introduced her to Inuyasha who gave her the job she has today and that was one thing she couldn't hit him for. That was one thing Sango _thanked_ the letch for.

She soon found herself falling for him but she couldn't get over his ways. She was unsure if he really wanted her or if he just wanted a good touch. The minute he asked her out was the minute her fears cleared itself from her mind and she accepted.

Not long after, Sango started to fit in with with the neighborhood and her mother introduced her to her friend's daughter, Kagome, who seemed to have just woken up from a coma.

Kagome was the first girl Sango cold relate to seeing as they both couldn't remember much from their past but Kagome's mother was obviously blood related. Around that time, Miroku found himself flirting with other women and he insisted it wasn't his fault. Sango believed him... to a point. She confided in Kagome, though. All her fears that he would move on and leave her like her past did.

Kagome did her best in assuring the girl and Sango felt a lot better the day she met her best friend for real. She was a lot of fun to taunt but she was always there to listen.

Finally, Sango took a deep breath and walked into Miroku's office.

He looked up with a smile and sent a text.

_Probably to a girl,_ she thought to herself sadly.

"I bought you lunch."

The dark haired male blinked, "You... bought... me lunch?"

She nodded shyly.

A smile popped up on his features as he stood up, "Thank you, dearest Sango."

She bit her lip hoping the he wouldn't notice her blush too much and walked over to give it to him.

Both of them felt a small spark as their hands touched and Sango quickly pulled hers back.

Miroku looked a bit hurt before covering it up with a smile.

"I'm sorry." she said after a moment of silence.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "For?"

She took a deep breath as admitting defeat came hard to her, "For ignoring you."

"I think I'm the one who should be apologizing." he responded quietly. "I _did_ bring it on myself... I'm not worth your apologies, Sango." he sighed.

Her eyes widened, "Miroku..." she blushed. "Of course you are! I think we're both at fault..."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "I guess I haven't been spending much time with you and maybe that's what pushed you to other women." _No. She was not going to cry. She was stronger than that._

He smiled at her logic, "Shall we start over?"

She looked up at him not letting a single tear fall, "That sounds really good."

"Okay," he felt a small blush coming on. "Sango Taijiya," he took her hand in his. "Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

Sango's blush intensified as she nodded and squeaked out, "Y-yes. I would love to."

"Then it's official, once again." he leaned over the desk, cupping her cheek with his hand and kissed her slightly on the lips.

As they both leaned back, both of them realized the other was blushing, "I-I have to go..." Sango stuttered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your lunch; I'll see you later?" she said running out of his office.

"It's a date!" she heard him yell.

**~::~ End Flashback ~::~ [Kagome's Point of Veiw~]**

I blinked multiple at the information that was given to me.

It.

Was.

So.

_Romantic_!

"Sango!" I squealed and hugged my best friend, momentarily forgetting my work. "I'm so happy for you!"

Said friend hugged me back with a smile, "It was thanks to you," she said softly.

"No, I was just a part of it." I shook my head. "You and Miroku worked things out well."

"What's going on?"

Both of us turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I... uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Kagome, are those the files I told you to revise?" his eyes were on the papers scattered around us.

I looked down and recognized them, "...Yes..."

"Why are they on the floor, mixed up and why are you hugging Sango?"

Wow, he got stern...

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango stood up and helped me up. "It was my fault. I had some ah... good news to tell Kagome and I kinda hit her down along with the papers."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, "Well, guess who's staying overtime to fix it?"

"...Us?" I squeaked.

"You bet." he winked.

I didn't mind, really. I kinda liked it here. It was pretty and big... I'd even stay _after_ I finished with the files just to look around.

I smiled up at him, "No problem, sir."

"Mm," he nodded and walked out.

"Sorry Kagome," Sango turned to me after he left.

"It's alright, I wanted to explore this place anyway."

"Explore?"

"Yeah... to know where I'm going and everything?"

"I can help," she shrugged.

I smiled, "Thanks, but you have a man, now."

She blushed, "B-be quiet... you're my ride home, anyway."

"True..." I grinned. "Looks like we'll be here for some time."

"My dream come true." she rolled her eyes and walked out.

I smiled and started picking up the papers thanking Kami that they were numbered.

* * *

><p><strong>I just might have a knack for fluff scenes. xD Leave a review?<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	13. First Day Part 4

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: So... I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 13: First Day part 4- Guilt**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<strong>

I sighed and sat back down at my desk. I was _bored_. Kagome was doing work and everyone was just about to finish their shift for the day.

The guards were about to switch posts and Kagome and Sango were about to start filing.

"I got nowhere near her liking me," I said to myself.

It was true. The closest I got to Kagome was her on my lap eating a spoonful of my lunch. She wasn't taking any of my passes seriously.

I'm way too deep in the friend zone, aren't I?

I rolled my eyes at the thought of actually being with Kagome. Maybe she just didn't want to be with me. That would make sense. I am a half demon, after all.

Then again, Kagome made it clear to me the day we met that she was not prejudiced against half demons. It was clear to me that she was attracted to me in _some_ way more than a friend... she just didn't flaunt the fact.

Suddenly, a scent hit my nose.

"Not today..." I grumbled as the scent got closer.

I stood up and walked out of my office just waiting for that dammed wolf to come. Call it selfish, but I wanted to use him as an excuse to take out my bad mood.

Not long after, a blur whizzed right _past_ me and to _Kagome's _office.

...

There's no way the wolf passed up a chance to fight me.

What kind of alternate universe is this?

I narrowed my eyes and walked into Kagome's office only to find her in the hands of Koga Ookami. My worst enemy.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_?" I hissed.

Kagome looked at me with a light blush, "H-hi Inuyasha."

Koga didn't even pay attention to me as he continued with his little speech, "So you got a job for this guy? I gotta say, Kagome, you must've put up a good fight to get it. Just the kind of fire I need in my woman."

Did he just call her _his_ woman?

"K-koga... let go of me." she mumbled quietly and tried pulling her hand back.

"Let go of her." I barked.** [A/N: NO PUN INTENDED.]**

"What's it to you, mutt?" Koga said, finally acknowledging me.

Kagome took this moment to pull her hands away.

"Ah, Inuyasha, this is Koga." Kagome said softly.

"I know who he is." I said without turning to her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, he's my enemy... how do _you_ know him?" I questioned.

She shrugged, "Met him in high school."

"Yeah, when you went out with that Hobo guy." Koga growled. "You know I bumped into him yesterday? I heard you two broke up."

Kagome's scent changed instantly and I pulled her towards me, "Why would you bring that up, idiot?"

She stayed quiet and close to me sniffling from time to time. This woman was really fragile, wasn't she? Under that feisty demeanor, she was still a girl who just went through a break up.

An emotional wreck.

Koga's face seemed to have softened, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"She doesn't want your apologies!"

"Once again, what's it to you, mutt?" he retorted.

"It doesn't matter!" I growled.

Koga rolled his eyes and Kagome turned to him, "It's okay, Koga." she smiled.

Whoa, was she smiling at him? This wench was flirting!

Koga smirked, "I'll see you later?"

"Umm..."

"That's a yes!" he grinned and sped off.

"SLOW DOWN IN MY BUILDING!" I yelled.

His only response was a laugh leaving me seeing red for a bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.

I turned to her with a scowl, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

Her doe eyes seemed to be peering into mine in utter concern and my red vision lightened until it became normal again.

"N-nothing." I muttered.

"It's not nothing." she frowned.

"Yes it is." I insisted.

"Inuyasha." she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Tell me now. " she ordered.

Ooh, she ordered me.

Sexy.

"Look, he's just my enemy, okay?"

"Enemy?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah." I blushed. "A long time ago I lost a bet against him... but he cheated!"

"Elaborate."

"Well, when we were training, he was nowhere _near_ as fast as me! But then, the day of the race came and all of a sudden he blew off like a tornado! The wolf cheated."

"Inuyasha, you have no proof..."

"Yes I do! I won the second time and now we're always at each others' necks picking a fight... because he cheated."

"Inuyasha, if you have no proof so, why not let it go?"

She was on his side. That much was clear to me. All the fiery determination and her will to back him up? She obviously liked him! Better than me!

"Am I not good enough?" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened, "I-Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

Finally realizing what I said, a deep blush made it's way all over my face, "Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View<strong>

"Are you... jealous of Koga?" I asked softly.

My heart thumped against my chest. Was he jealous of Koga... because Koga tried to make a pass at me?

"N-no!" he denied a little too quickly.

"Are you jealous because he tried to make a pass at me?" I really wanted to hear the answer to this.

"Keh, no..."

I guess his pride got in the way of him.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A PASS AT ME ALL DAY?" I yelled, pissed off at his answer. "Why is it okay for you to do it but not other men?"

"Because it is." he replied stubbornly.

"No it's not!" my anger just kept rising.

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because I say so." his mouth was a thin, hard line.

I've always hated that answer when someone didn't have a valid reason for something. 'Because I say so'. I mean, really? How mature was that? Either they get a valid reason or give up!

"That's not an answer!" I yelled and grabbed the messy bunch of files from earlier and headed to Sango's office.

* * *

><p>"He's so... ugh!" I felt like screaming again.<p>

"Expand your vocabulary." Sango teased lightly, looking through the papers for the next number.

"I'm serious! At first he's all flirty and 'Any guy would be lucky to have you' but then... then Koga comes along and he's all overprotective and _denying_ that he likes me!"

"Isn't that something along the lines of what you wanted?"

"What?" I asked softly, now.

"You keep denying that you like him so is it so bad for him to return the favor?"

"I don't know." I mumbled. "But I..."

"You like him, don't you." It didn't come out as a question and as I looked up at Sango I realized she was being deathly serious.

I nodded slightly and picked up a stray piece of scrap paper from her desk along with a pen and wrote _But I don't know if I'm sure about my feelings yet..._

Sango raised an eyebrow in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and wrote, _He might be listening... baka._

She giggled lightly and took the pen.

**Why is your penmanship so good?**

_Really? Is that /all/ you have to say right now?_

**Yeah, yeah. So why aren't you sure**?

_Pretty much because of you and mom. You guys keep saying I like him and now I can't tell if I really do like Inuyasha or if it's just the aftermath of my rebelling._

**Aftermath of... you crack me up. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to cause you doubts.**

_It's not your fault... what should I do, though?_

**He obviously likes you...**

_Really? -sarcasm-_

I saw her roll her eyes and smile before replying.

**Yes, lady. Wanna know how you can tell if you like him back?**

_Kiss him and realize I feel complete? -insert eye roll here-_

**Bingo!**

_Y-you're not serious, are you?_

**I'll finish up your work. Go get 'em tiger.**

_Sango. Shut the fuck up... quoting Mary Jane like that? Really? e_e  
><em>

**I can't believe you watched the show.**

_Me either... but you're no better._

"True," she giggled and pushed me out of the room "And by the way, I was serious."

I couldn't protest... I wanted to do this, too...

* * *

><p>Walking into his room for the millionth time that day, I gasped. Inuyasha looked... different.<p>

His eyes were blood red and his irises were a striking ice blue. On either sides of his face, was a jagged lavender stripe. His lengthened claws were digging into his arms and it looked as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"Go away." he rasped.

"W-what? Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I said _go away_."

"I'm not going away! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Leave!"

"Make me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's Point of View:<br>**

_**Ooh, she challenged**** us**, _my demon purred. _**Lets jump her.**_

I suddenly found myself pushing her back against the wall. I really had no control here; it was all my demon. Technically my demon was me... and it held my inner desires... but still.

I ran a clawed hand down Kagome's thighs and pressed her against the wall behind her.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, trying to turn away.

"Look at me, wench." I growled and turned her face towards me a little forcefully. "What happened to the fire you sparked moments ago?"

"W-what?"

"Fight me back." I answered and buried my nose in the crook of her neck, much like I did this morning, and inhaled deeply, "Mm."

"Inuyasha..."

Slowly, I licked down to the opening of her shirt and stopped, "Time to have some fun." I purred against her, biting the scissor pendant playfully.

"S-stop..." she moaned as I let the pendant drop and I ripped the first button of her shirt off with my teeth. "It's my favorite shirt!" she protested and tried pushing me away.

I smirked against her and spared her shirt, unbuttoning it with my hands and I realized her scent instantly changed.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. "B-before we do... this... can you do me one thing?"

I looked at her, "Yes?"

"Kiss me."

That tone of voice... it was innocent. I could easily smell the sudden spike of her arousal and her heartbeat quickened. The one thing that drove me over the edge was the look of lust in her eyes that matched mine.

I slammed my lips on to hers, biting down on her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

To my satisfaction, she quickly obliged and I delved my tongue into her mouth, gripping her shoulders and she moaned into the kiss deeply, rubbing against my obvious hard-on.

"Kagome..." I whispered against her lips, chuckling slightly.

She panted lightly and leaned in once again for another round.

Amused, and highly turned on, I responded and wrapped my hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. Her fingers were tracing somewhere near my pressure point but I didn't mind.

A sharp pain suddenly hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>What the fuck just happened?<p>

One minute I was pissed.

The next, I saw red.

The _next_ I was about to fuck Kagome.

And finally, I blacked out.

I moaned slightly and turned my head. I was on something warm and comfortable and someone was stroking my hair.

It felt good.

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned face-to-face with Kagome's lap.

...

"Inuyasha?" her voice was soft.

"Ka...gome?"

We were still on the floor and she was sitting with her back against the wall.

That wall...

...It will never be demolished. Ever. That is my new favorite wall.

"I'm glad to see you're up." she smiled. "Is your hand okay?"

"My hand?" Oh yeah, I was digging my claws into them. "Oh... it's fine."

"If you want... I could heal it for you."

"Heal?"

"...Did I forget to mention that I'm a priestess?"

"...Yep..."

Oh, having her moaning under me now looked so much better than it did before...

She smiled innocently, "Let's fix you up."

"What happened?" I blinked as her hand glowed a slight pink color and my wound started to heal faster than it normally would.

"You... I walked into your office and... you looked like you were a full demon." she sighed. "And then I challenged your word against me and we... um, we kissed." she said, tugging at her shirt which, by the way, was still opened.

I stroked the side of her face slightly, enjoying her blush. "You sure we didn't do more?"

"N-nope." she looked down, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be like that." I smiled and gently lifted her head up to look at me. "If it makes you feel any better... I enjoyed it..."

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened, "I... I uh..." she stood up quickly, buttoning her shirt. "I have to go now, sir. B-bye!"

With that, she ran out the door, closing it gently.

I don't know why, but my heart cracked at that moment. Kagome held my heart now, and she was unknowingly breaking it.

I heard a thump against my door and I knew it was Kagome. The feeling that poured off of her made me want to go out and hold her.

It was guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Purdy please leave a review? ^.~<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	14. Aftermath

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda... I don't own InuYasha... yadda yadda.**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

I felt so guilty, it wasn't even funny.

It'd been three weeks since Inuyasha and I said more than two words to each other that didn't have to do with work.

And you know what that did? It _hurt_. It fucking _hurt_ knowing that I could be responsible for this gap that came between us. It wasn't that I wanted to run out...

No.

I actually wanted to stay. I wanted to stay and bring his head up into another kiss. I wanted to tell him that I enjoyed it. That I was willing to do it again...

That I was willing to be his...

Girlfriend.

Yes, after all of my stubborn denials, I realized that I wanted to be with him. Inuyasha cared for me when I told him about my break-up, gave a a freaking job out of the kindness of his heart, helped me from Koga and gave be the best damn first kiss of my life... and I ran out of his office.

I am _such_ a jackass.

**~::~::~ Flashback ~::~::~**

I slumped against Inuyasha's office door.

_W-what just happened_?

My heart was racing as I went through the events that transpired not too long ago. _We kissed... Inuyasha and I... kissed._

And it felt good.

It felt amazing, actually and when he said he enjoyed it too, I saw something it his eyes. I'd never seen it in Hojo's ones, really. It made my heart beat erratically.

In those smoldering golden eyes I saw commitment.

And I ran out.

Because I was weak against getting into anything. Hojo hurt me deeply, although I didn't show it much. It might sound like a whiny girlish thing to say, but I didn't put much trust into men anymore.

Well... maybe I put more into Inuyasha and it's still there... but still.

Tears welled up in my eyes, unknown to me and my breath hitched. Being a priestess, I was able to sense the mood of a person if I wanted. It was something I _chose_ to do at given times but now was not one of them.

It was like a transparent red, shining aura that wrapped around mine and my guilt deepened. An aura as strong as this could only belong to none other than Inuyasha and it pained me to know that I might've hurt him.

"Inuyasha..." I sobbed as quietly as I could as I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on it, covering my face. I was a little girl again and this felt like when the boy you had a small liking to, teased you repeatedly.

You didn't know the feeling, you didn't want to acknowledge it... you just wanted to cry for having it.

"Kagome?"

I looked up, still sobbing, to see Sango looking down at me with a worried expression. "Kagome." she said again. "What happened in there?"

"I'll tell y-you in the c-car." I choked out.

"Alright..." she helped me up and after locking her office we walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything." she ordered.<p>

I rubbed my eyes, knowing fully well how smudged my eyeliner was on my face and looked at my lap as I spoke. "I feel guilty." I whispered.

My sobbing stopped about five minutes ago and I composed myself enough to tell her what happened.

"I went into his office as planned and he looked like a f-full demon." I shuddered, not in disgust, but in excitement at how gently yet rough and playful he'd been with me.

I blushed and clenched my fists trying to get these thoughts out of my head, "So he told me to get out but I challenged him, saying "Make me!" and that's when I found myself backed up against a wall."

Sango let out a short gasp. "He... didn't hurt you, did he?"

_Not in the way you think..._

"He kissed me, Sango. He was playful and dominant... and he kissed me. I knew his eyes held lust so I kissed him back because... b-because I _fucking enjoyed_ it. I loved every moment of it."

"Kagome..."

I ignored her and continued, "He seemed to be getting deeper into the kiss and I took that moment to slam my fist down on his pressure point." I blinked back tears. "I didn't hurt him... I just blacked him out. It wasn't serious but I made sure to heal him when I rested him down on my lap."

Finally, I looked up at her, "Sango?"

"Still a better love story than Twilight." she mumbled, handing me a tissue from the little pack she kept in her purse.

"How could you joke about this?" I whisper-yelled, taking the tissue trying to clean up as much as I could.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I'm sure you two will make up. Maybe not now... but soon."

I raised an eyebrow, "W-what?"

Sango gave me a reassuring smile, "Kagome, you helped me with my love life. I'm sure yours won't be hard as well." she winked.

**~::~::~ End of Flashback ~::~::~**

_How wrong was she_? I thought to myself, dryly.

Silently, I walked into Inuyasha's office with the files he needed on our rival company's stocks. We were in a major downfall for some reason and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of bad business. There were people in here leaking information.

I knew he heard me walk in by the twitch of his ears, but he didn't even spare me a glance.

"Mister Takahashi?"

"What happened to _Inuyasha_?" he mumbled, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"I didn't think..."

"Think what?" he finally looked up, slight fire burning in his eyes.

"Y-you know." I was losing my composure quickly. "After... that..."

"After what?" he narrowed his eyes. "After our _kiss_?"

He spat the word out and something broke inside of me.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Why?" his eyes softened and I saw hurt behind them.

I bit my lip, "W-why what?"

"Why did you run out? Leave me?"

"Because..." I felt the familiar sting of tears reach my eyes. "Because I was scared." I whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Scared?"

"Yes scared."

"Why?" he stood up.

I twitched slightly and glared at him, "Because I broke up with my _boyfriend_!" I screamed. "I'm afraid of commitment!"

"But I can help you through it!" he yelled back.

"How do I know that?"

"You have to trust me..."

"That's what Hojo said a lot during our time together. Every time he left in the middle of a date... every time he cancelled on me... he told me to trust him; that everything was okay..._ maybe next time_."

"Why do you still know his name?" was the male's only response.

"You're unbelievable!"

"It's not my fault! You shouldn't even know his name anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because," his voice softened. "I should be there to help erase it."

"You... what?"

"Kagome come here."

Silently, I obeyed and walked over to him, trembling slightly. "Inu... yasha?"

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and there were long, deep breaths to be heard. "Kagome... I want to help you. I want you to know that I'm the one who cares- I'm the one you loves you."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

I pushed him back slightly and looked straight into his eyes. I swear, I was going to get lost in them. They were brimming with emotions... "How can you say that?" I managed to get out.

"Because it's true."

"Inuyasha! You don't love me! You j-just... lust after me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Kagome, you may not understand it now, but I'm telling you how I feel. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because... Because... you've been ignoring me for the past three weeks."

A visible shadow of guilt washed over him and he moved closer, "Kagome, I swear I'll tell you everything in due ti-"

"Due time? Why won't you tell me now?"

"You wouldn't understand." his ears twitched. "But I promise; I _will_ tell you."

My heart thumped hard against my chest, "M-may I have time to think, sir?"

A playful smirk spread across his face, though the deep emotions stayed displayed in his eyes, "Of course, ma'am. As long as you need."

I couldn't stop the blush that dusted across my face as I mumbled a small 'Thank you' and left.

* * *

><p>I felt like a school girl. A school girl in love. It was scaring the shit out of me.<p>

Swiftly, I walked past Miroku's office to tell Sango what happened (I sure do tell her everything, hm?) but I paused and backed up.

...Maybe it was rude of me to stop, blink and stay there watching them... but it was highly amusing. I didn't think Sango was one to let herself be dominated like that.

Chuckling, I closed the door enjoying the loud thump I heard and Miroku's small "Ow!" coming from behind the door.

"Young love." I giggled, my mood bright again for the first time in three weeks.

"Ka_gome_!"

"Shit! She's out!" I sprinted to my office as fast as I could with these heels of death and closed the door.

"Kagome!" Sango groaned, pounding on it.

"Yesu?" I replied sweetly.

"Don't "yesu" me." I could feel her glare. "Open up and tell me what you saw."

"Nothing really." I grinned. "Just two lovebirds and some dry sex."

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Open the door!"

"Fine." I unlocked the door and she fell in. "...Don't lean on my door and tell me to unlock it." I advised and plopped down on my spinney chair.

"Shut up, Kagome." she groaned and straightened up, not bothering to get up from the floor, "So is he talking to you again?"

I blushed deeply, "Yeah..."

"Oooh, I know that blush." she giggled.

"Be quiet." I rolled my eyes. "He asked me for a chance..."

"Did you say yes?" her eyes widened.

"I asked for some time to think."

"...To say yes."

"...Maybe."

"Close enough." she grinned and stood up. "You should ask him on a date."

"Speaking of dates..."

We both looked up in surprise to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, "Kagome Higurashi; will you go on a date with me?"

I blinked, "Uh... where?"

He shrugged, "My place."

"I've been to your house." I giggled. "And I think it's per-"

"I have an apartment." he cut me off.

"..." Wait, what?

Inuyasha shrugged, "I live with my family sometimes, but I've got an apartment." he winked. "Perfect for... business."

I buried my face in my hands, "Dinner?"

"Of course." he grinned. "And maybe we'll have time for... _dessert_."

I inwardly twitched at his innuendo, "Ice cream?"

"With whipped cream and hot fudge, baby."

"It's a date." I groaned, hoping these dirty thoughts would embarrass him more than me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. :3 Leave a review. c:<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	15. His Ramen

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. ;-;**

**Me: Agh... my excuse for lateness? Laziness and writer's block. :c Anyways, say hello to another chapter! :D**

**Chapter 14: His Ramen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View:<strong>

It was time... for my date... with Inuyasha.

Dear Kami... kill me now.

See, it's not that I didn't _want_ to go on this date... it's just that I was scared out of my mind.

"Kagome..." Sango drawled out lazily, seated comfortably on my bed. "Get outta the bathroom, would ya?"

I was stuck there thinking about the horrible way my date would end. Okay, maybe not _horrible_... ending up in his bed would be amazing and-

_WAIT WHAT?_

"Ohh man..." I groaned, slapping myself sharply on the cheek. "Ow!"

"You okay in there?" Sango called.

"Y-yeah!" I called back.

"Then come _out_."

"Fine..." I mumbled, unlocking the door, head down shamefully.

"Aye, put that pretty head up. I need to do your makeup." she grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at her with a sarcastic smile, "Do your worse."

"You bet I will."

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG.<em>

"SANGO I'M NOT READY!" I yelled, running into the bathroom, tripping over a loose thread in the carpet and catching myself before I fell all the way.

"Nice show." she grinned, clapping. "Now come on. You need to do this."

"But why?" I pouted from my seat on the floor.

"Oh I don't know..." she rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you agreed to it and letting a man down hurts?"

"Shut up." I muttered.

"You're like a child, I swear."

"Youuuurr child..."

"Gross, no!"

"Mommy!"

"Kagome, there's a man down here looking for you!" my mother called from downstairs, interrupting our banter.

"Coming..." I squeaked out quietly.

Sango glanced at me again. I obviously wasn't moving. My hands were fists, knotting in my teal blue strapless dress. I was definitely trying to will gravity into keeping me down. "Kagome, get up." she ordered.

"Sango, he's a sexy business man."

"Kagome get up."

"I work as his secretary."

"Kagome get up."

"I have urges to tweak his ears."

"Kagome get up."

"I have _fantasies_ about him and I in the shower."

"Kagome, get up."

"Fine!" I said stubbornly and stood up.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered. "He probably heard everything you said..."

My eyes widened and I strutted out of my room with the last shred of my dignity and my purse, leaving a laughing Sango behind. Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder if everything would be fine. I knew it'd get awkward at some point... because that's just how it goes... but still.

"Hey, beautiful."

I blinked and took in the wonderful sight of Inuyasha in a tuxedo. This was when I got to wondering why he was in a tux, I was in some sort of prom dress and we both looked ready to walk into a high school gymnasium to win prom King and Queen. Weren't we just going to dinner at his place?

"H... hey..." I responded after pushing those ridiculous thoughts aside.

"I see you've got your head in the clouds."

I nodded bashfully, "Silly me?"

He grinned, "They say that I can't last a day in the real world."

Okay. Maybe this would go better than expected. "Shall we go?"

"After you, m'lady." he gestured towards the door.

"Have fun." my mother smiled, knowingly.

I blinked because I could _ swear_ she meant something else. "Thanks mom." What was with me today? Did I honestly think people had ulterior motives when it came to mentioning me and Inuyasha? Maybe it was just the fact that I was a nineteen-year-old virgin who'd only had one boyfriend in my entire life and that one boyfriend got tired of me due to my lack of sex appeal.

Yeah.

That was probably it.

"H-hey, are you going to cry?"

"What...?" I broke out of my trance and looked at the silver-haired hanyou staring at me worriedly.

"Are... you gonna cry?" he repeated.

I smiled and shook my head, "No... I'm not. So where are we off to?"

"My apartment." he shrugged. "Keep in mind, I hardly use it... but it's there for when I need it."

"Like now?" I teased.

"Like now." he grinned, opening the door to the passenger seat.

I got in swiftly and breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door. I kicked off my shoes (Those damn heels of death...) as quickly as I could... but he was already in the car by the time the second shoe got off.

I blinked at his expectant stare and smug grin. "..."

"You're less innocent than I'd thought."

"I am not!"

"Innocent?"

"What? I... wait..."

He waited.

"..."

"I'm waiting..."

My cheeks were blazing red while I explained myself, "It's just these shoes would've probably killed me before the end of tonight so I was going to change into my ballet flats before you got into the car but you're pretty fast so now it looks like I was trying to have sex with you in a car but I wasn't when I was really just going for a change of shoes."

"Wow." he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You're so cute."

"I... am not..." I mumbled, looking down.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." he pressed.

"I... don't know how."

"You don't know how to kiss?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh come on, you've kissed me before... so what's the trouble now?"

"I don't know..."

"Just... kiss me."

I shook my head and kept my eyes down.

"Please?"

"I don't know how..."

"We're not going anywhere until you kiss me."

I sighed and kissed his cheek, "Happy?" I squeaked out.

"You're so cute." he shook his head. "But you know that's not what I meant."

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

He leaned in towards me and pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, "There. See? That wasn't hard."

"...Huh?"

He kissed me again. Just as softly... just as sweetly.

No tongue.

No eating each other's faces off...

Just a simple kiss on the lips.

"Got it this time?"

"Your eyes are really pretty." I mumbled. "Wait... ah... C-can we go now?"

Inuyasha chuckled and started the car, "Woman, you do _not_ help in boosting my ego."

I rolled my eyes and took my flats out of my purse, putting them on, "Well then."

"Well then what?" he made a right.

"Just well then." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before putting on my seat belt.

The blush was evident on his face and he kept his eyes straight on the road ahead, "What was that for?"

"For being a sweetheart."

"O-oh..."

* * *

><p>The ride was a tad bit silent after our episode. It was kinda awkward if you thought about it. I mean, come on, people... he demanded me to kiss him. Not that I didn't want to... I just didn't really know what he wanted.<p>

Or what he was implying.

Agh, my mind is so corrupted...

"We're here." he announced.

I opened my door and walked over to his side of the car, "Where exactly is here?"

"My apartment." he walked me into a large hotel.

"You live in a hotel?"

"I own the top floor." he corrected.

"Because that isn't just a total waste of money." I nudged his side playfully.

He looked at me innocently, "It's worth it if I can get you in there."

We stepped into the elevator and he pressed a golden button on the top, "So..." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Why are you so awkward now?" I giggled.

"A-awkward?"

"Yeah." I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't know..."

"It's like you're turning into me."

"Now that isn't going to happen." he purred out.

"Is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not." he pressed. "Now kiss me."

Well...

That shut me up.

* * *

><p>"Inu... yasha..." I mumbled as I stared at the array of food on a large round table.<p>

"Like it?" he drawled out.

"I... I've never even come close to half of these in my life..." I said in amazement. Honestly there were some exotic foods arranged in order by custom, it seemed. America, Canada, Europe... I would know since I dreamed of travelling the world since I was a child.

One thing caught my eye, though.

A large, piping hot bowl of ramen.

"That's for me." Inuyasha mumbled quickly; he must have caught my gaze.

I giggled and took a seat, "You really got all of this for our date?"

"Well I didn't know what you liked, to be honest." he ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"Something simple." I teased. "Like ramen."

I heard a slight growl emit from his throat when I reached for the bowl and I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter.

Note to self: Don't touch his ramen.

"Unless you're taking my ramen for me to eat it off of you, I suggest you don't touch it." he said seriously.

"Body shots?"

He smirked, "Either that... or we make some shower fantasies come true."

Heat rushed to my face after that line. He'd definitely heard me talking to Sango... Awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>So like yeah... o-o I feel so bad, man. I mean... this chapter is kinda short... but it's an update! ;-; -flees to write another chapter for <em>It's a Small World-<em>**

**_~MidnightFlame325_**


	16. Licks

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. ;-;**

**Chapter 15: Licks**

* * *

><p><strong>InuYasha's Point of View:<strong>

I enjoyed her blush throughout dinner. Obviously with my senses, I'd heard her talk with Sango. I was ecstatic to know that she thought of me that way... I mean, it's pretty easy to make those fantasies come true.

"Inu... yasha?" her sweet voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure you were listening..."

I'm not one for cuteness... but she had a small pout on her rosy pink lips and her large, brown doe eyes were staring at me.

"I wasn't..." I confided softly.

I didn't miss the wave of hurt that passed over her delicate features. "It's alright." she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

I shook my head, "Don't lie."

"About what?"

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

"So?"

"So that wasn't very nice of me. Especially on our first date."

"Psh, man!" she waved it off jokingly. "It's really okay."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and got up. "You can't fool me. I _can_ sense the wave of depression rolling off of you."

"Damn your senses." she growled. It was a pretty impressive growl for a human. _Oh yes..._

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, "Put me down!" she protested, pounding her tiny fists on my chest.

"Relax, I ain't gonna do anything bad..." I licked her cheek.

...Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Inuyasha," she giggled slightly, although she didn't move her head. "That tickles!"

"Hn," I sat on the couch in front of the flat screen that I never got the time to use. Did I seriously just lick her? That was something... sort of... well, special. It was a very intimate thing to do for a dog demon with their intended. I never even did it to Kikyo.

"Why did you lick me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I dunno." I answered truthfully. "But I must say... you taste pretty good."

I enjoyed the blush that spread across her face. It made me wonder how many ways I could make her blush. Yeah. And that's when my thoughts went downhill.

"Inuyasha, you're blushing." she blinked and leaned in close to my face.

Was she getting confident with me?

"Ka... gome..." I blinked, and my ears twitched.

She didn't respond and reached up to one of my ears. "Kago-" The petite female shut me up when she gently massaged my ear. Her fingers rubbed in soothing circles and I was close to letting out a purr.

Cut that.

I _did_ purr. A deep grumble emitted from from the back of my throat and I could hear her sweet giggle.

"Inuyasha..." her lips were dangerously close to mine.

"Yeah?" I could hear how husky my voice was.

"What am I doing tomorrow at work?"

Can somebody say _Mood Breaker_?

I pulled back from her ministrations only to see the teasing grin set on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" I blinked.

"I just wanted to know..." she pouted.

Oh yeah, she was definitely joking. With a slight amount of time, I was on top of her, trapping her between my arms on the couch, "Kagome," I whispered. "Don't tease me like that."

"And why not?" she challenged. Kami, she looked sexy.

I brushed hr bangs to the side and leaned in close to her face, "Because I assure you..."

"Assure me what?"

"I assure you, you'll end up writhing and screaming until I'm satisfied.

"You're going to torture me?"

"In a very pleasurable way." I licked her cheek again.

"O... ohh..." The spicy scent of her arousal spiking was enough to drive me over the edge. Of course, I had control... it was just getting extremely hard to control myself.

I swear I saw a flash of red before I crashed my lips down on hers and savored the taste of her sweet saliva. **[A/N: Wat.]** I moaned slightly, when her arms reached to my ears once more. It was like she knew exactly how much of an effect it had on me...

My tongue fought hers for dominance and I growled in approval when she finally gave in and decided on exploring my mouth. I heard her soft mewls, but thought nothing of it.

_I was dominating her. _That was the only thing my mind could comprehend.

It was a little too soon for me to stop, but I knew Kagome needed air.

"A-ah..." her gasped.

"My name starts with an _I_," I smirked.

"Shut up!" she mumbled, and hid her face on my chest.

"I can do what I want." I smirked. "Either way, I'd like to know... did you like this date?"

"I... yeah. There's not doubt about it."

I grinned in triumph, "Well then... will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"After all we've been through in this short amount of time?"

Now I was half expecting her to deny my request.

"Of course."

My heartbeat triple-timed and I kissed her gently, "Then it's official."

I felt her smile against my lips, "You bet it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Do you all hate this chapter? It's so short. D: <strong>**I'd love a few reviews, though. c:**

**~MidnightFlame325**


	17. Remembrance of Apologies

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO GO GET LAID.**

**Me: Chapter 17: Remembrance of Apologies**

* * *

><p><strong>My Point of View:<strong>

Kagome was blushing madly as she walked into the office the next morning. The events of last night kept creeping their way up into her mind. It felt as if everyone was staring at her as she kept her head down.

She couldn't keep the goofy smile off of her face whilst breezing smoothly past Inuyasha's office, "Oh..." she sighed.

"Kagome." a smooth voice drawled as she neared her office.

She spun on her heel and came to face the man of her thoughts, "Inuyasha..."

"Enjoyed yourself, last night?" he winked.

Her pale face flushed with heat, "Yeah."

"Blushing already?"

His expression was smug and for some reason it infuriated her. How could he be so laid back? It wasn't fair because she couldn't stop the blushing. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach every time he crossed her mind. She couldn't stop the sudden urge to just want to... well touch him.

...

_Real smooth, Kagome_, she thought dryly.

"Whats wrong?" he asked innocently, his golden gaze holding mischief.

"Nothing." she snapped. She didn't mean to snap, but she did.

"Whoa," he put his hands up in false defense; as if she could do anything.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"What?"

He was obviously clueless.

"I want to... kiss you." she mumbled quietly.

"..." Inuyasha couldn't help but break into fits of laughter, "That's all?" he chortled.

Kagome was blushing furiously, "I don't _ believe_ that you're laughing at me!" she yelled. She was enraged now... she wasn't one to admit to wanting to do things like that often... and now this idiot was laughing at her. What happened to the romantic from last night?

Slowly she turned to her office and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I think I screwed up." Inuyasha said to himself after catching his breath and staring at her closed office door for a few minutes.<p>

"What's wrong?" the familiar voice of Miroku came from behind his shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't reply; he didn't even turn around. His mind was occupied with what happened just moments before, _What the fuck did I do wrong_?

"Girl trouble." Miroku concluded and punched his friend in the arm.

...

"...Ow..." he whined, rubbing his fist.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Oh hey."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Cut the sarcasm, I need your help."

"Oh, do you?"

"Wait, what am I saying? You suck when it comes to women."

Miroku's expression was horrified, "H-how dare you?" he whisper-yelled quite girlishly. "I happen to know _a lot_ about women!"

"How do you figure?"

"Sango and I made up amazingly yesterday." he stated matter-of-factly.

"You're kidding."

"I don't care for your bluntness." Miroku flipped him off. "At least I'm getting more than you seem to. Have you and Kagome hit it off, or what?

Inuyasha held his blush back like a 'man.' "W-what?"

...Unfortunately, he couldn't help but stammer. He kept up his cool facade with Kagome just now, but he'd known Miroku for a long time. The man could read him like a book.

Can anyone spell gay? **[A/N: No offense. I love homosexuals. They're fabulous.]****  
><strong>

"Have you asked her out yet." Miroku restated his question, dryly.

"Oh... psh, yeah. We went to my place last night."

"The apartment?"

"No, my parent's house." Sarcasm.

"Continue..."

"Well, we ate-"

"You had the ramen, right?"

"Interrupt me again, and I'll bitch slap you."

"Alright, alright!"

"Anyways; we ate, I flirted with her enjoying the blush courtesy of moi, we ended up making out on my couch, and then I finally got her to say yes to going out with me."

Miroku was silent.

Inuyasha blinked and knocked his head lightly.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Miroku groaned. "I thought you weren't finished!"

"Well I am."

Miroku rolled his indigo-blue eyes, "So then what's the problem?" he asked.

"I think I made her mad."

"Of course you did."

"The fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize...?"

"For what? All I did was laugh when she said she wanted to kiss me. I thought it was cute that she asked... Like, for my permission or whatever. I mean _shit_, we're goin' out!"

"You're such a dumbass." Miroku commented. "A dumbass that sounds like a girl."

"What, pray tell, did I do wrong?"

"You laughed when she asked to do something intimate at work."

"..."

"You get the picture?"

"I'm gonna need some flowers."

* * *

><p>Kagome was typing away freely, filing what she needed to on her desktop.<p>

She was fuming, and when she was angry, she tended to overwork. Of course, she did her work correctly. Her OCD side always kicked in when it came to anger and work.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered, organizing the different competitors of the company in alphabetical order. Once she finished that, she did it once more in numerical order. After that, she logged off, and read over the thick folder of files on her desk from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother.

Her anger faltered a bit, "Well... isn't he an overachiever."

_Knock knock_!

"Come in," she yelled, still eyeing the folder that seemed to be throwing up papers. _Hell-o paper cuts..._

"You mind?"

"Inuyasha." she spun around on her chair, and her anger fueled again and the look on his face. He was so relaxed!

"Hey I just wanted to-"

"Out." she stated.

"But-"

"Out."

"Fine," he mumbled, leaving behind a bouquet of Tiger Lilies on the shelf by the door.

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow and got up, walking towards the flowers, "Are these for me?" she asked herself softly.

"...Am I talking to myself?" Then she remembered about us. "Right..." With that, she picked up the bouquet and found a small, elegantly decorated card that read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I uh... I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean to, I swear! You know how much of a dumbass I can be! Look, I was only laughing because I thought it was cute that you asked to kiss me since we were going out and all and- _

_Now I'm rambling. Shit. Well I'm running outta space so I just wanna say again, I'm deeply sorry, babe._

_I love you,_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome blinked stupidly; he was so sweet! Granted, he was a legit dumbass when it came to feelings... but apparently, he couldn't help it._  
><em>

She shook her head, her ebony hair shaking around wildly. For some reason, his apology felt familiar to her... As if it'd happened many times before.

_But I met him a few weeks ago..._

She sighed and sniffed the lilies with a small smile, "I wonder if I can still get that kiss..." With that, she sauntered off to his office, neglecting Sesshomaru's massive folder on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>o-o You guys like this? Especially that part at the end? Please leave a review. :3<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	18. She Finally Gets That Kiss

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. So um, go take your lawsuits elsewhere.**

**Chapter 18: She Finally Gets That Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>My Point of View:<strong>

"So he was a jerk to her?" inquired the female with the chocolate brown hair.

Miroku nodded at his love interest, "Mhmm; but I think he's really trying to make things up to her."

Sango pondered this for a moment before she smiled, "He's never actually tried so fast before. When it came to Kikyo, he never seemed to care about what he did wrong until... well, maybe weeks later."

The male nodded once more before his eyes seemed to become clouded. The day he and Sango made up, his mind was bombarded with memories both good and bad.

Although it was thought to be a bit weird, he remembered when he first met Kagome and Inuyasha... _way_ back in the Feudal Era. He'd stolen the school girl's bike and ran off like any common thief would with a new object like that. He remembered how Inuyasha came to Kagome's protection and became unbelievably possessive when he'd flirted innocently with the girl. Inuyasha's initial thought of his was that he was a dangerous monk who loved to get his 'cursed' hand on any woman he could.

Instinctively, he glanced at his right hand as thoughts of his Wind Tunnel came to mind.

The male line on his family was apparently cursed to have an ever-growing black hole on their right hand due to the curse of an evil demon well-known as Naraku.

He, along with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango, her demon cat, Kirara and the fox kitsune, Shippo all fought on their journey across Feudal Japan in hopes of defeating Naraku and finding all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

He remembered the final battle... where everyone fought their hardest to finally defeat their greatest enemy. There were so many memories that filled his head... he put off the headache that he'd acquired that day to give Sango some time with him. It wasn't in vain. He enjoyed every moment they spent together as much as she seemed to have.

"Miroku!" Sango said, rather loudly, awakening him from his trance.

"What...?" she mumbled, rubbing his head.

"You... looked a little pale... and you zoned out for a while. I wanted to know if you were okay." Sango replied bashfully.

Miroku smiled charmingly at her actions, "I'm alright." he spoke softly. "Just a small headache, dear."

"You're back to normal, alright." she rolled her eyes as she felt exactly where his hands were.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in his office right about now and she was staring at a very surprised Inuyasha.<p>

"Ka...gome?" he said at last.

"Inuyasha." she smiled.

Sincerely hoping that she did indeed forgive him, he warily asked, "Are we... okay, now?"

She pursed her lips and walked over to the side of his desk, "I don't know, you tell me. Are you going to laugh at me the next time I ask to kiss you?"

The silver-white haired hanyou smirked, "I told you it was pretty stupid of you to ask. You're my girlfriend, Kagome. I'm yours to do whatever you want me to do."

The way he said it... it was possessive, and it held other ideas. Some of which she'd be glad to submit to. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

He rolled his piercing golden eyes playfully, "I know you're a bit shy," he said softly. "But I assure you; a few days here and you'll be okay. No one's going to judge you for anything."

"But... kissing you in public..."

"Is what people who are dating, do." he finished.

Kagome blushed and looked down, "I forgive you."

He chuckled at her shyness, "What was that?"

Setting her gaze back on him, she repeated, "I forgive you." This time, her words sounded bolder.

"That's my girl." he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

Kagome blushed as she'd been in this position before. "Can I get that kiss now?"

"What did I say about asking?"

She didn't have time to respond, before his lips met hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

He finally took control and played shyly with her lips using his tongue; begging for entrance. A soft whine escaped the back of her throat and she parted her lips, ever so slightly as he used his tongue to pry them open. The male delved his tongue into her hot carven, not giving a damn that she fought back (Weakly, he should add) in order to pry into his own mouth. She tasted so good... was that the lingering taste of candy?

Heh.

He should have realized she had a sweeth tooth. Pulling back softly, so they could both breathe once more as their lips touched occasionally, the male smirked, "I'm... so glad you forgive me." he chuckled.

The intensity of the kiss was affecting her breathing; it was shallow and soft, as she gazed up at her boyfriend with her chocolate brown eyes, "I'm glad too," she murmured.

Pecking her cheek, he straightened up, and she followed, "Have you started with the files Sesshomaru left for you?"

Immediately, Kagome's face went bone white; "I... erm..." she stammered. "It's big."

Inuyasha raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, before bursting out into a shor fit of laughter, "Well of course it's big," he teased. "Sesshomaru tends to overanalyze what doesn't need to be acknowledge. He says that without that skill, this company would be in the ground."

"Is that true?" she mused.

"I wouldn't know."

The pair shared a laugh at that and Kagome stood up straight, "Well, I have work to do, then. I don't want to be the reason for this company's downfall."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Miroku knowsssssssssss. .3. <strong>**Leave a review, please? Oh, and I'd like to thank those of you who left a review last time. c: It made me seriously happy that you people care~ :3**

**~MidnightFlame325**


	19. Because Twister, That's Why

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. :c -Sigh...-**

**100 reviews? This deserves a long chapter. c: I felt like I needed more detail.**

**Chapter 19: Because Twister, That's Why.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since the fight, and Inuyasha and Kagome were on terms that exceeded 'good.' Kagome was awestruck at times at how she'd landed both a job and such a sweet boyfriend. Granted, Inuyasha was a complete jerk sometimes, and he seemed utterly confused when it came to her feelings. The male never seemed to realize exactly what he did wrong until Miroku happened to give him a push in the right direction.<p>

The thing about Inuyasha, was that he was completely dense when it came to feelings, but he was quite the charmer. There were certain times of which he would take Kagome's feelings into consideration, but it wasn't often. He was trying, however, and that was enough to appease Kagome.

Kagome sighed, flipping through her notes. Her job for the day was to look them over for errors, and then continue to the contract that the company was going to sign for loopholes. She'd taken online college classes for her family's sake, and had gotten her degree in law; in other words, she knew exactly what to look for. As klutzy and bashful as she was (Having never growing out of that phase since high school) Kagome always set her mind on her work to make sure it was finished properly. She'd already found two loopholes, something Inuyasha would have to take up with Sesshomaru later.

Speaking of which...

It was a little weird to most that Kagome was working for Inuyasha for some time, and she'd never gotten the chance to see his older brother at work. The female shook her head; she really wanted to see him all business-like. Kagome began to wonder what the others in his family did.

A soft knock on the door made her look up sharply, "Come in!"

A head of silver hair and golden eyes popped in with a grin, "Who's up for some overtime?"

"Not me," she mumbled, going back to the task at hand. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off that easily.

The male strolled over smoothly and sat down in a nearby chair. "Kagome," he started, making sure she looked up, giving him attention. "By overtime, I meant did you want to spend the night with my family and I." His tone was sly, and he knew he'd caught her interest.

"Your family?" she repeated. "Really?" How ironic was it, that she'd just been thinking of them moments earlier?

Inuyasha nodded, flashing her a rather toothy grin, "You can't exactly deny... I mean, I already told them you'd come. The idea of you coming over kinda' has them excited." he shrugged. "Most of them, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, a somewhat cute expression set on her face.

Inuyasha blinked, "Don't you remember Sesshomaru?" he chuckled. "Obviously he isn't one to get excited."

The female blinked, "That makes me feel so special." she muttered dryly.

"You'll understand one day," he chuckled. "I'll need your answer in a minute."

"I really do want to come back," she spoke softly. "But I'm still a little red-faced from the last time..."

"Red-faced?" he repeated. "Believe me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. The only person they were really admittedly embarrassed to be associated with was Kikyo. You're not Kikyo, are you?"

Kagome giggled at that, "Of course not! I could never match up to her beauty."

Inuyasha's expression hardened, and he leaned in close to his girlfriend's face, "You bet you'll never match up to her beauty," he started, and took a firm grip on her chin making her face him before she bowed her head in shame, at what sounded like an insult. "Because you're even more gorgeous than she'll ever be, and that's a fact."

"Inuyasha..."

"Let me finish." At her slight nod, he continued. "There are so many reasons why they love you. Your personality and smile can brighten up anyone's day, your heart is bigger than anyone I've ever met and you're just a bundle of joy, waiting to make everyone happy."

"You learned that in just two months?"

"You bet I did." he smirked in triumph, and planted his lips against hers in a soft, meaningful kiss.

Kagome sighed dreamily against his lips, "Okay... I'll come over." Her mind was was beginning to cloud over with thoughts of her boyfriend, and boy was she happy about that.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock displayed on her computer monitor; 6:57 pm. It was almost time for her to clock out. "Is Sango still staying with you?"

Kagome nodded, still a bit dazed, "She's going shopping with my mother, though."

"Shopping?"

"Something about me needing a new closet. I didn't want to go." the female shrugged.

"Well that's good timing," the male smirked. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Few hours?" she repeated. "How late are we going?"

"Late enough," he chuckled. The male proceeded to help her up and push her out of the office. "Now _go home_."

Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding against fighting back, "Sango too?"

"Mhmm," he answered in a sing-song tone.

The female smiled and turned around, gently brushing her lips against his. "I'll see you later," she winked, walking away to her best friend's office.

Inuyasha admired the feminine sway of her hips as her figure retreated, "Yeah... later..."

* * *

><p>She'd driven home with Sango, and her head was in the clouds. Ignoring the constant questions and quirky remarks of the other female, Kagome... drifted through her front door, in a sense.<p>

"How long has she been like that?" inquired her mother, who happened to look half worried, half pleased. Ms. Higurashi knew fully well that her soon to be son-in-law was the cause of her daughter's behavior, but she didn't know why. She, Sango and Sota were seated on the couch.

To her _tragic letdown_, Sango merely shrugged and replied with an unhelpful, "I don't know. Inuyasha must've told her something that made her act this way, but I wish as bad as you do, that I knew."

"I'll bet they're gonna do it!" Sota piped.

Sango threw a throw-pillow at the younger male, "Watch your mouth, young man!" she warned in a playful tone. "You shouldn't be talking of such things!" He was disappointed as he glanced towards his mother and she was giving him a deadly glare. Even though he was fourteen, 'sex' apparently wasn't a topic of interest. Then again, he was immensely immature for his age, and still acted as if he were ten. Sota shook his head in defeat at returned his attention back to his handheld.

Kagome was actually ignoring the whole scene, and was cleaning cheerily. She began to remind everyone of the _annoyingly_ cheerful, Snow White. Who could do this much cleaning and still be happy? Nonetheless, the ebony haired female skipped and pranced all over the house, dusting and sweeping... cleaning dishes, mopping, tidying up the beds... she was on a roll. It took her nearly two hours to finish everything before she showered and left for bed.

The trio who hadn't moved from their spot since Kagome had gotten home (With the exception of Sango who left for a while to take a shower before returning to take her seat with an incredulous look due to Kagome's nonstop cleaning) had eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"Did she..." started Sota.

"Clean for..." continued Ms. Higurashi.

"Two... _hours_?" finished Sango. All three of them were awestruck at the events that'd transpired, right in front of them. Kagome wasn't one for cleaning without complaint, and yet... she'd spent two glorious hours doing so.

"My house is sparkling." Ms. Higurashi was the first to get up. A somewhat dazed expression was set on her face. "I think... Sango, should we go shopping?"

Sango shook her head and looked down; she was dressed. "Why not," she laughed. "You coming Sota?"

The male thought about his options.

1) He could go shopping with two females at this critical stage in his social life and be humiliated for the rest of high school.

2) He could go shopping and _not_ bump into anyone he knew, granting him sort of a good time.

3) He could go shopping, profit from it, and return home with a new thingymagig and free food.

The male stopped. Free food. Free _mall_ food. "Yeah!" he chirped. "Definitely gonna go with you two!"

Both Ms. Higurashi and Sango looked at him weirdly before heading out to where Sango had her car parked.

* * *

><p>Climbing up with ease to her window, Inuyasha pushed the large window open using the slightest bit of his demonic strength; he didn't want to break the damn thing. As he stepped inside and brushed off imaginary dust from his shoulder, his gaze set itself on Kagome who was fast asleep on her bed.<p>

"Why is her room so pink?" he muttered, and sat down in front of her on the floor, taking in her innocent form. A soft smile was settled on her lips, and her even breathing happened to calm his nerves. His family... took the term 'crazy' to the next level. The male wanted nothing more than to stay here and watch her sleep all night (as weird as that is) but he knew that she wanted to go and his family was waiting impatiently back home. "Kagome," he whisper-yelled, shaking her lightly. "Kagome!"

This went on for another few minutes. Inuyasha was leaning close to her face before her eyes fluttered open, widened, and she shot up, knocking both of their heads together. "Owwie..." she whined, holding her forehead in obvious pain. Inuyasha however, was ignoring the slight sting that attacked his own forehead and was immediately over the female, checking if she was alright.

"It's okay..." he soothed, gently removing the hand that was latched on tightly to her forehead. There wasn't much of a bump; only a red spot, much to his pleasure. The male gently placed his lips on her forehead and kissed it. Leaning back, he flashed her a smile, "Mornin'."

Her eye twitched as she glanced at her digital alarm clock; 2:30 am. "Inuyasha!" she screeched. "It really is morning! What the hell?"

"My family is waiting," he replied, ignoring her little spazz.

"But... how... what?"

"By the way... I don't sense anyone else in this house. How long has your family and Sango been shopping?"

Kagome shrugged, "Last time I saw them was probably at ten... when I went to sleep." she added, hinting at how late it was.

Surprised as he was, at how easily she shook off the fact that her family was out shopping this late, the silver haired male shrugged, "Get dressed. Time to go to my place."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I am dressed."

Ripping the sheets off of her in one swift movement, the male was shocked to see that she was indeed dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck soft white tee. "Seems that you are..." he mumbled. "But I'd rather you change into shorts. Black ones. That'd be sexy."

"Why?" she blushed.

"Because I like it that way," he shrugged. "And... you'll need something easy to move around in."

"I thought I was spending the night," she blinked. "Sleepover..."

"This isn't anything girly," he chuckled. "So change and we'll leave." Glancing at the clock, he smiled. "Better make it quick, it's about to be daylight in a few hours."

Kagome sighed in defeat and trudged into her bathroom after grabbing a pair of black denim shirts from her drawer. "You're so demanding," she huffed.

"It'd be a lot better if you changed out here!" Inuyasha yelled teasingly.

"Fuck you!" she replied.

"I know you want to!" he called back smugly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we ran all the way to your house." Kagome stated bluntly.<p>

"We?" Inuyasha repeated innocently. "I believe I carried you as _I _ran."

"You know what I mean," Kagome muttered, hopping off of his hold. She wasn't mad, though. After brushing her teeth and changing into the damn shorts, Inuyasha rewarded her with a long, heart melting kiss. She swore he knew about the things he did to her mind. Without much of a chuckle, he'd taken her hand and jumped out of her remarkably large window.

What. The. Fuck.

As she'd begun to scream, he'd taken a hold of her lips once more with another breathtaking kiss. Of course, Kagome shut up and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her there bridal style. Then, he'd begun to run. It was the most exhilarating thing the female had experienced, besides Sango's crazy-as-fuck driving, of course.

"Inu_t__aishoooooo!" _shrieked a voice from the... was that the fifth floor? Glancing at Inuyasha with wide eyes, Kagome began to say something... but was cut off by another high-pitched shriek.

"_Sesshomaruuu..._" Well. his one was more of a whine... or was that a moan?_  
><em>

"What are they... What are they doing?" Kagome whispered, actually feeling quite scared, due to the images that happened to pop up in her mind. Damn, she was a naughty girl.

"Playing Twister," the male replied simply.

"Playing Tw... oh crap," she muttered, as her face went bright red in embarrassment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Inuyasha laughed, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go inside." He was pleased as she submitted to his order and walked beside him. Her head hung down, and the male couldn't help but chuckle at her predicament. "Ring Sesshomaru's doorbell, would ya?" he said, giving her a sideways smirk.

Kagome shook her head furiously, "No way!" Oh, how she'd remembered the last time she'd rung that thing.

Amused at her antics, the male took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the large doors. The room was empty, and Inuyasha realized that they really _were_ playing Twister. The musky scent of sex wasn't anywhere to be found. "I can't believe they started without us," he muttered. "Let's go play Twister."

Kagome nodded, not realizing exactly what she was getting into.

* * *

><p>The Takahashi family always felt the need to take their games seriously. Whether it be a game of chess, or Mario Kart, the winner always took immense pride, making the loser feel... some type of way, as most would put it.<p>

Twister was no different.

Kagome found herself between Inuyasha and Inutaisho** [A/N: Mm...] **and somewhere between her legs was Rin's left hand, desperately trying to keep it's place on a yellow circle. She'd begun to realize why she was told to wear shorts rather than jeans.

"Hand on red," Came Sesshomaru's monotone voice from somewhere right of her awkward position. Spotting a red circle near her right hand, she began to reach for it, but Inuyasha began reaching for it was well, causing her to slip, Inutaisho to fall on her, who fell on Inuyasha, making the force of the fall result in Rin's slip up. The only one left, still in an awkward position, was Izayoi. "Well that was amusing," Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inutaisho stood up in one swift movement and she began to follow. After straightening herself out, Kagome decided that she really was having fun; no one brought up the whole face-to-crotch thing. With a slight giggle, she turned around and held her hand out to Inuyasha. She loved the mischievous flash in his honey-gold eyes, but as he took hold of her hand, she realized why it happened to be there. The male pulled her down onto his strong figure, holding on to her tightly, "What were you giggling about?" he inquired.

As her heart began to beat at a somewhat normal rate (It was still faster than average due to their position) she replied, "It feels nice here." She hadn't realized that everyone could hear her soft voice; they were all demons, after all. **[A/N: Izayoi and Rin became demons after mating. Wuuuuut. c;] **

Inuyasha returned her smile and nuzzled her affectionately, "I'm glad."

Izayoi and Rin were in the corner, giggling about how cute they were being. Obviously they hadn't realized that Kagome had no idea they could hear her but...

"Get up, son. You're making the girl red." Inutaisho laughed.

Kagome's already red face deepened a shade, "They can... hear us?"

Inuyasha nodded teasingly, "You bet they can."

"I... Inuyasha..." Closing her eyes tightly, the female buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. Of course he would let her figure that for herself. He _enjoyed_ the way she reacted to such things. Biting her lip, Kagome relished in his scent; it was sweet... but manly. She could lose herself in his scent.

"Let's get up," Inuyasha whispered.

Nodding, the female helped herself up, and Inuyasha stood next to her. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had an amused expression set on their faces, and Izayoi and Rin were... giggling, Kagome realized. "Um..."

"It's okay," Inutaisho reassured her. "This family is very... open. No need to feel mortified."

Kagome smiled at the male, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Was it boring? ;-; <strong>**Leave a review? ;w; I'll love you forever and ever... and ever. I'll love you 5evr.**

**MidnightFlame325**


End file.
